Yeux d'ambre et cheveux noirs
by Hivana
Summary: Cette histoire pour public très averti se déroule bien après l'œuvre originale. L'on y retrouve le fils cadet de Sango et Miroku Takeshi accompagné de son meilleur ami Kenji, premier-né de Kagome et Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha Un'mei**

Yeux d'ambre et cheveux noirs

Hivana

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö— 

**Genre**: romance, action, lemon (18++).  
Avertissement: scènes explicites, voire violentes.

**Description****:**  
Kenji et Takeshi sont amis. Leurs talents d'exterminateurs de démons, en cette ère Sengoku, leur apporte bien des opportunités, surtout auprès des femmes. Mais si pour Takeshi, cette vie d'aventures et de libertinages lui convient tout à fait, Kenji semble en attendre autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, les examens d'entrée vont bientôt avoir lieu tandis qu'un démon aux mœurs particulières fait parler de lui.

Fiction en 14 "petits" chapitres.

Couples : Takeshi x Chiyuki (inédit), Kenji x Megumi (inédit), Inuyasha x Kagome (secondairement).

Attention, _spoil_ en perspective.

**Crédits****: ****  
**Fandom basée sur l'œuvre originale de Rumiko Takahashi, "_Inuyasha_". Ses personnages ainsi que son univers.  
Personnages inédits: Kenji, Takeshi, Megumi, Chiyuki, Akeko, Tsurara (ainsi que des rôles secondaires).

**Note de l'auteur****: **cette histoire pour public (très) averti se déroule bien après l'œuvre originale. L'on y retrouve le fils cadet de Sango et Miroku (Takeshi) accompagné de son meilleur ami (Kenji), premier-né de Kagome et Inuyasha.

**J'insiste sur le caractère osé et violent de cette fiction, pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles, car elle contient des scènes représentant des monstres tentaculaires (si vous voyez un peu ou je veux en venir). Et loin de moi l'envie de faire du tort à quiconque supportant mal ce genre d'images. Malgré tout cela, sachez que cette fiction tourne surtout autour d'une histoire d'amour (si si !).**

Merci à vous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 1

Une masse de chair violette entaillée de toute part et suintante de sang ainsi que d'une substance bleuâtre au niveau de ce qui lui servait initialement de poitrine s'écrasa contre l'un des murs protégeant le domaine avant de se redresser titubant, mais rempli d'encore suffisamment de rage pour repartir à la charge.

« À toi Kenji ! » Cria un jeune homme habillé d'un vêtement noir juste au corps comportant des plaques de protection faites d'os aux endroits stratégiques. L'habit classique des Taiji-ya ou chasseurs de démons de cette époque féodale.

Apparut alors ledit Kenji, vêtu d'une sorte d'hakama noir et armé d'un poignard à la lame courbée. Celui-ci qui fonça droit sur le démon et exécuta un saut agile qui le rapprocha suffisamment de la naissance des membres tentaculaires de la créature. Ce qui lui permit d'en trancher un de plus.

« Et encore un de moins ! Au suivant ! »

Takeshi prit aussitôt la relève avec sa lance équipée d'une lame à l'une des extrémités et d'une pique de l'autre.

Devant les yeux à la fois horrifiés et remplis d'admiration de Sa Seigneurie et de toute sa courre, ils semblaient s'adonner à un jeu, transformant le combat -s'il n'avait pas paru aussi effrayant aux yeux des humains présents- en un vrai spectacle. Se passant le relai un coup sur deux, sauts, cabrioles ainsi que quelques mouvements habiles de jonglerie avec leurs armes, le tout destiné à épater plus encore l'assemblée. Blessant le monstre à chaque passage, mais également retenant certains de leurs coups afin de repousser un peu plus la mise à mort.

À un moment donné, ils se croisèrent au pied de la créature, Takeshi en profitant pour glisser à son ami : « Elles n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder. Et je devine, à leurs yeux de braise que la nuit risque d'être longue en remerciements pour notre bravoure et notre courage. » Il sourit d'un air ravi, avec une certaine lueur perverse au fond des yeux avant d'ajouter : « Mission accomplie. Terminons-en ! »

Son comparse lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis ils s'élancèrent tous deux, comme dans une danse mainte fois répétée et rodée, vers la tête du démon, terminant son agonie par une décapitation.

La tête ensanglantée tomba au sol tandis que le corps immense s'affaissa sur lui-même avant de disparaitre en un tas de poussière dispersé par le vent.

Les deux garçons rangèrent alors leurs armes, s'approchèrent du Seigneur des lieux et se courbèrent très humblement.

« Ah ! Valeureux Taiji-ya ! Vous avez sauvé notre domaine, ma famille, mes sujets. Soyez-en éternellement remerciés. Ce que ce monstre faisait subir à mes servantes était si horrible, les pauvres filles. Mais n'en parlons plus ! Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Le vieux Seigneur, sincèrement ébahi d'admiration et de reconnaissance semblait effectivement à point pour leur donner tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils auraient pu en profiter très largement, mais il s'en tirerait avec de la nourriture, un peu d'argent et...

Takeshi prit la parole et s'adressa à lui d'une voix posée et emplie d'un profond respect.

« Seigneur, l'aide que nous vous apportons est déjà un immense honneur pour nous. Nous ne désirons pas grand-chose, juste de quoi nous reposer ainsi que... »

Il tourna les yeux vers deux jeunes servantes, parmi les plus belles, qui se mirent immédiatement à rougir et à chuchoter derrière leurs mains. Leur adressant un regard ténébreux et charismatique.

Le Seigneur, lui-même, peu avare de profiter à discrétion des charmes de ses servantes remarqua de suite l'intérêt de l'exterminateur et frappa trois fois dans ses mains, s'adressant aux jeunes filles en question.

« Préparez-leur de quoi se restaurer ainsi qu'une couche pour la nuit. Et soyez très aimables avec ces jeunes gens surtout. Qu'ils n'aient rien à redire. »

— Bien maître. Firent les deux jeunes filles, se courbant généreusement. »

L'une d'elle, portant des nattes d'une noir de jais, semblait très timide et rougissait dès qu'elle osait porter les yeux sur Kenji tandis que la seconde, moins farouche, les cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules, gratifia son compagnon de combat d'un sourire très équivoque.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

La nuit était tombée.  
Kenji était assis sur les marches du pavillon des invités, contemplant le ciel étoilé, perdu dans ses pensées. La demoiselle qui lui avait été "assignée" vint auprès de lui et s'agenouilla timidement, un peu en retrait. Il lui semblait étrange avec ses oreilles hautement perchées sur son crâne, comme celle d'un animal ou plus précisément celles d'un chien. Ainsi que ses ongles longs et épais comme des griffes et ses canines plus importantes et tranchantes que celles d'un homme. Mais tout cela mis à part, il semblait tout à fait humain. Il dégageait même une aura attirante de par son mystère et son mutisme.

« Désirez-vous du thé ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

— Non. Je te remercie. »

Dans la chambre derrière eux, soupirs langoureux et cris de plaisir ne cessaient depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. A voir les ombres dansantes du couple au travers du mur en papier de riz, la seconde servante devait chevaucher l'invité de son maître avec conviction.

« Ne suis-je pas à votre goût. Osa-t-elle finalement demander. Notre Seigneur m'a bien demandé de satisfaire tous vos...

— Chut. La coupa-t-il. Tu n'y es pas obligée si tu ne le désires pas toi-même. »

Elle trouvait qu'il était mérité de récompenser leurs sauveurs, même s'il s'agissait de se donner à lui, mais cela l'effrayait, n'ayant encore jamais eu à le faire auparavant. Kenji s'en douta à la voir ainsi hésiter. Son amie n'ayant, quant à elle, pas perdu de temps à se dénuder -ce, dès la fin du repas- et de se mettre à la tâche, devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

« Ce n'est pas cela. Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier. Si vous saviez ce que ce monstre a fait aux autres filles...

— Raconte-moi.

— Hé bien... Cela semblait difficile à raconter, mais elle inspira et prit son courage à deux mains. Avec ses bras longs et fins, il les immobilisaient leur faisait boire de force un poison provenant de l'une de ses extrémités. Les filles nous ont raconté qu'il laissait ce breuvage agir de longues et pénibles minutes, que cela inondait leur corps d'une intense chaleur et qu'ensuite...

— Ensuite ? Il avait beau avoir vu et entendu bien des choses étranges sur les activités de certains Yukais (= démons) mais celle-ci semblait plutôt atypique. »

La jeune fille avala sa salive avant de continuer. Le visage baissé.

« Ensuite, c'est comme si elles n'étaient plus maitresses de leur propre corps. Allant même jusqu'à se donner elles-mêmes à ce monstre. Mais souvent c'est lui qui abusait d'elles, et plutôt violemment à ce qu'elles disaient.

— Je vois. Articula-t-il difficilement, s'imaginant comment cela pouvait être humiliant, douloureux et traumatisant pour ces femmes.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout. Toutes les filles agressées durent, plus tard, mettre fin à des grosses incompréhensibles. Par peur que le démon ne les ait fécondés.

— Toutes ? S'étonna-t-il.

— Oui, toutes. »

Il en frissonna et regretta moins de s'être amusé avec lui avant de le tuer finalement.  
Dans cet entre-fait, les ombres du couple indiquaient qu'il avaient opté pour un autre chevauchement et Takeshi semblait décidément apprécier de se tenir derrière sa partenaire.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille à ses côtés et soupira. Loin d'être de bois, il accepta sa proposition, mais tout en restant le plus respectueux possible.

« Bien, je te laisse faire ce que tu voudras, dispose de moi. Mais seulement si tu en as envie. »

La jeune fille hésita un instant, mais après avoir plongé son regard dans ses yeux ambrés se sentit empli de plus de motivation qu'à son arrivée. Elle commença par dénuder timidement le haut de son corps et se pencha, le visage à hauteur du ventre du jeune homme avant de détacher sa ceinture. Puis, après l'avoir remercié -était-ce une fois de plus pour leur action d'éclat ou pour, simplement, son tact de ne pas vouloir la forcer ?- en dégagea le membre de chair déjà enclin à accepter tous ses remerciements et se mit à l'ouvrage comme elle l'avait déjà vu faire par d'autres.

Kenji releva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller, profitant de sa récompense.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les deux amis revenaient à leur village, à pied et par la route.  
L'un portant une petite cargaison de légumes fagotés sur le dos, l'autre un tonnelet de riz.

« J'adore les missions comme celles-là ! Fit Takeshi. Une bonne bagarre, quoiqu'un peu facile, mais bon. Un repas somptueux, une femme... Mmm comment dire... experte et docile. Ah ! Le paradis sur terre ! »

Kenji se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

« Et toi l'ami ? Comment était-elle ?

— Mm... Gentille. Répondit-il après une seconde de réflexion, cherchant le terme exact.

— Gentille ! S'écria-t-il. Et c'est tout ? Elle t'a fait des trucs cochons au moins ? Halala ! La mienne, tu aurais vu... Il en rêvait encore. Elle m'a tout fait ! Et tout laissé faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Là-dessus, il lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux suivi d'un petit coup de coude. »

— Avec la mienne, nous avons un peu parlé.

— Décidément, tu me déçois par moment. Une belle fille s'offre à toi et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu discutes avec elle. Mais quel gâchis. Il prit un air comiquement dépité.

— Je n'ai pas dit que nos lèvres n'ont servi qu'à cela non plus.

— Ahahaha ! Tu m'as fait peur un instant. Fit Takeshi, partant dans un grand éclat de rire. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

« Takeshi ? Fit son ami, plus sérieusement.

— Mmm ?

— Tu avais déjà entendu parler de démon fécondant des humaines avant ? De force, je veux dire. Et en leur faisant boire une sorte d'aphrodisiaque puissant produit par lui-même.

— Pourquoi ? C'est ce que l'autre horreur d'hier faisait. »

Il répondit "oui" de la tête.

« Bouah, c'est dégoutant ! Y'a rien de pire que de forcer une femme. La séduire, même par tous les moyens, c'est autre chose, mais le viol... Sinon j'en connais, et toi aussi qui se sont accouplés à des humaines. Même par la force parfois, mais ni comme tu dis ni possédant ces mêmes tentacules. Brrr. On a bien fait de passer par la et de le faire disparaitre.

— Tout à fait d'accord. » 

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

« Sinon, tu repars bientôt pour l'autre époque ?

— Oui, pour passer mon test d'aptitude afin d'entrer à l'université. Tu sais à quel point ma mère y tient.

— Mouais. Cela va te prendre longtemps ?

— Une semaine environ. Puis ce sera la rentrée définitive.

— Pouah ! Toute une semaine! Une semaine d'abstinence !

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour séduire les femmes.

— Certes oui ! Mais c'est tellement plus drôle lorsque l'on va buter du démon tous les deux. Enfin, je me ferai une raison. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö— 

Arrivés au village, il se séparèrent et chacun se rendit chez lui. Leurs demeures étant situées non loin l'une de l'autre.

« Maman ! Père ! On est rentrés ! Fit Kenji en passant le seuil. »

Kagome, préparant le repas, lui adressa un joli sourire alors que Akeko, sa petite sœur âgée de huit ans, se précipita sur lui.

« Grand frère ! Il s'accroupit pour la recevoir dans ses bras et se releva en la portant. Alors ? Vous en avez tué beaucoup ?

— Juste un seul, mais il était énooorme. Là-dessus, il lui chatouilla les côtes, ce qui fit rire la petite fille. Puis déposa son tonnelet au sol.

— Et je ramène du riz, maman.

— C'est très gentil mon grand. Tu as vu ton père en arrivant ?

— Heu non.

— Il voudrait te voir. Nous avons reçu de la visite hier et cela ne l'a pas mis de très bonne humeur. Takeshi aussi va avoir droit à des remontrances. »

Kenji n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour un rien — ni même pour beaucoup d'ailleurs —, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affronter son père, c'était autre chose. De plus, il se doutait de la raison de son mécontentement, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

« C'est à cause d'une femme, c'est ça ?

— Franchement, vous devriez faire attention. Je veux bien vous croire si vous me jurez qu'elle était pleinement consciente de ce que vous faisiez, je peux également avoir l'esprit large et comprendre votre envie de profiter de la vie, mais comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous êtes allés trop loin cette fois.

— Je t'assure maman ! Que je n'ai jamais... Malgré toutes ces occasions, je suis encore... enfin... »

Devant les oreilles chastes de sa jeune sœur, il n'osa prononcer le mot "vierge" de peur de devoir répondre ensuite à des questions embarrassantes. De toute façon, avec la réputation de son ami, personne ne le croirait. Certes, il avait déjà pu connaître les délicieuses attentions que l'on peut apporter en ne se servant que de sa bouche et de ses mains. Il les appréciait même beaucoup, mais jamais il n'en avait réellement possédé une. C'était un principe chez lui, surtout vu sa condition de demi-démon.

Mais il fut coupé par la voix de son père, qui venait d'entrer derrière lui.

« Keh ! »

Inuyasha s'approcha de son fils. Celui-ci étant de la même taille, possédant le même regard ambré et une chevelure longue, épaisse et soyeuse lui ressemblait beaucoup. La seule différence résidant dans leur couleur d'un noir corbeau comme sa mère. Le duvet de ses oreilles étant sombre lui aussi. Même s'il craignait les colères de son père, il ne cligna pas des yeux. Par contre, il s'empourpra lorsque celui-ci se mit à le renifler bruyamment.

« Cela empeste. Va faire ta toilette.

— Bien père. »

Il déposa Akeko et s'empressa de fuir son regard inquisiteur.

« Akeko, va jouer dehors une minute.

— Oui papa ! »

Une fois la petite hors de portée de voix, il dit le fond de sa pensée.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il sème des bâtards dans toute la région. »

Mais Kagome, semblant mieux connaitre son fils, lui répondit sans se démonter.

« Aucun n'est né avec des oreilles de chiens ou des crocs que je sache. Ton fils n'est pas responsable de cette future naissance, crois-moi.

— C'est ce qu'il dit. Pourtant son odeur...

— Son odeur ?

— Rien. Laisse tomber.

— Ton fils, sache-le, est encore pur. Puis, murmurant presque. Je crois qu'il attend de trouver un véritable amour avant. Hihihi. Que c'est romantique.

— Ouais. On se demande bien de qui il tient ça. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji, ravi d'avoir échappé à un sermon plus détaillé, rejoignit son compère occupé à se passer un linge frais et humide sur une marque toute fraiche faite sur sa joue devant un baquet d'eau claire.

« Ah... Tu dois être au courant.

— Mouais. Ton père vient de me passer un de ces savons. Mais mince, je fais pourtant attention. Du moins, je le croyais. Puis il prit cela avec bonne humeur, une touche de fierté de la voix. Et puis ainsi, notre lignée n'est pas prête de s'éteindre.

— Que s'est-il passé.

— Bah, hier un homme est passé et à juré que l'un de nous avait mis sa fille enceinte et qu'il fallait réparer l'humiliation faite à sa famille. Enfin, tu imagines.

— Et que vas-tu faire ?

— Que sais-je moi ? Je n'y peux rien si c'est arrivé. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ton enfant à toi. Pas le mien.

— Cela m'étonnerait.

— Bon, d'accord. Impossible que ce soit toi. Mais je ne vais tout de même pas l'épouser ! Je ne me souviens même plus de qui c'est ! »

Là-dessus, Kenji se trempa le visage dans le baquet d'eau, se frotta énergiquement puis ajouta avant de rentrer: « Prends tes responsabilités Takeshi. C'est encore le mieux pour elle... et pour le bébé. »

— Quoi un mariage ? Mais non ! Moi me marier ! Mais c'est la meilleure ! »

Mais Kenji ne s'éternisa pas et laissa son ami monologuer tout seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, une rumeur provenant d'un village côtier parvint jusqu'au village via des marchands de passage. Il était question d'un fait similaire concernant un démon, utilisant le corps des femmes comme hôte afin de se multiplier.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kenji et Takeshi se préparent à partir. Le premier équipé de son poignard dont la lame avait été fabriquée par l'un des meilleurs forgerons du pays à partir d'un croc de son père. Le second préparant fléchettes empoisonnées et poudres aveuglantes ainsi que diverses spécialités, dont les Exterminateurs de démons avaient le secret. Sa lance à double lame attachée en travers du dos, ils étaient fin prêts.

Miroku et Sango, les parents de Takeshi, son oncle Kohaku ainsi que ses deux sœurs ainées avaient décidé de refonder leur clan décimé et vivaient désormais dans leur village d'origine. Formant une nouvelle élite de Taiji-ya. Le jeune homme, ayant préféré la compagnie de son ami d'enfance ainsi que la liberté de combattre comme il l'entendait, vivait donc seul dans l'ancienne maison familiale.

À peine eurent-ils fait les premiers pas, qu'un drôle de cortège arriva au village : un vieil homme accompagné d'une jeune fille au ventre arrondi, peinant à le suivre à cause de la charge qu'elle portait sur le dos. Ils se dirigèrent, sans hésitation là où vivait Takeshi.

Le premier à les sentir arriver fut Inuyasha. Malgré son tempérament à ne pas se jeter sur la première personne dans le besoin venue, à moins que l'on ne l'y force un petit peu, il s'approcha de la pauvre fille. Détachant d'un coup de griffe son fardeau.

« Mais de quel droit ? Fit le père.

— Quoi ? Un problème ? Répondit-il, montrant les crocs et fronçant les sourcils. »

Il se souvenait que trop bien des difficultés de Sango ou de sa propre épouse lorsqu'elles-mêmes attendaient des enfants. Avec un tel traitement, elle pouvait perdre le bébé. À moins que ce ne fût le but de la manœuvre. L'homme calmé face au hanyô (= demi-démon) agressif ramassa le paquet et les suivit. Les voyant arriver, Takeshi afficha un air troublé en apercevant la jeune fille puis maussade lorsque le père demanda à lui parler. Après un long moment de silence et de réflexion, il le fit entrer.

La jeune fille resta dehors avec Inuyasha et son fils. Elle les regardaient timidement, un peu effrayée par l'air colérique de l'ainé. Malgré cela, elle le remercia poliment de l'avoir déchargée. Pour toute réponse, il fixa un instant son ventre. Ce qui fit rougir de honte la jeune fille.

Kenji, lui, comprenait subitement mieux pourquoi, non seulement, son père devait être dans une rage folle de voir sa fille enceinte, mais également de l'un d'eux. Car le jour où cela arriva, l'hiver approchant, Takeshi avait demandé à être grassement payé en nourriture afin de subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles jusqu'au printemps. L'homme qui s'était tant vanté sur ses richesses avait, malgré cela, drôlement grimacé. De savoir qu'en plus de son paiement et de son hospitalité, il avait profité de son unique fille. C'était plutôt compréhensible.

« Vous devez être le père de Kenji, je me trompe ? »

Nul besoin qu'il le confirme vu leur ressemblance et leurs oreilles si particulières, seule leur couleur ainsi que leurs cheveux différait. Quoiqu'elle trouva que Kenji eut un visage bien plus détendu et plus jeune que le sien.

« Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas votre fils qui en est la cause.

— Je le sais. »

Kenji ne dit rien, mais d'entendre son père affirmer qu'il n'en était pas l'auteur, lui remonta le moral. Il avait tout de même confiance en lui.

« Vous croyez que Takeshi va m'en vouloir ? Je sais que nous n'aurions jamais du mais il s'était battu si vaillamment ce jour-la que... je crois que j'en suis tombée amoureuse sur le champ. Vous devez me trouver bien sotte n'est-ce pas ?

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Avec le bébé je veux dire ? Demanda Kenji.

— Cela dépendra de lui. Mon père ne me permettra pas de le garder. Il... c'est terrible, il a même parlé de le vendre ou de le noyer. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille fondit en larmes.

« Ne pleure pas. Ça va s'arranger. » Rassura Inuyasha à sa manière, c'est-à-dire un peu brusquement. Sa voix n'avait pas été plus aimable qu'à son habitude, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre et elle s'essuya les yeux, reprenant espoir. Un espoir qui se transforma en une anxiété soudaine lorsqu'à l'intérieur, une dispute éclata.

Chiyuki rougit et baissa la tête.

« Mais pourquoi venez-vous seulement maintenant ? Ta grossesse semble déjà bien avancée.

— Au début, je le lui ai caché, mais... quand ce ne fut plus possible, il a voulu me faire avouer. Et à entendre les sanglots dans sa voix, cela n'avait pas dû être en douceur. J'ai dû lui dire que Takeshi m'avait forcée, je suis désolée. »

La jeune fille reprit ses larmes. Kenji ne sachant que faire la prit contre lui afin de la consoler un peu.

Le père de Chiyuki sorti alors, furieux, de la maison. Takeshi a sa suite, le gratifiant de quelques mots bien sentis pour lui signifier de vider les lieux au plus vite. Ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste. Le jeune homme croisa les yeux rougis de la jeune fille, baissa la tête puis reprit son air maussade et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui sans dire un mot.

« Takeshi ! Rappela son ami. Il est temps de prendre une décision concernant Chiyuki ! »

Son ton sans appel ne lui laissa pas trop le choix et il revint sur ses pas.

« Je... je me ferai toute petite et je ne mangerai pas beaucoup. Et puis je peux faire la cuisine, la lessive, le ménage. Je vous en prie. Promit la jeune fille.

— Je te remercie, mais j'ai déjà deux sœurs et une mère pour cela si je le voulais. »

La tête de Takeshi faillit se décrocher de son cou si elle n'avait été si bien maintenue tant la gifle que lui administra son ami fut violente.

« Non content de déshonorer cette fille, tu insultes ta propre famille ! »

Inuyasha ne s'en mêla pas. Mais, à peu de choses près, si son fils n'avait été si rapide, c'est de lui qu'il aurait reçu ce coup.

Depuis la première fois de leur vie, les deux amis étaient en froid. Et Kenji ne décolérait pas.

« Mais tu te rends comptes au moins ? Elle n'a plus personne au monde et est enceinte ! Et de toi ! Tu savais que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre non ?

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas à toi, Monsieur Perfection, que cela arriverait. Avec tes principes d'attendre je ne sais quoi avant de profiter de la vie qui s'offre à toi, de rester puceau jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais moi, la vie, j'en profite et je compte bien continuer ainsi. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'elle ? »

La jeune fille pleurait de plus belle, mais Takeshi se forçait à garder son air froid. Il n'allait tout de même pas renoncer à sa vie pour... pour une erreur ! Mais, au fond, il n'en voulait qu'à lui seul de ne pas avoir été plus prudent et de les avoir mis, elle et lui, dans cette situation. Kenji ramassa le baluchon et le tendit durement à son ami.

« D'abord, tu lui montres un endroit décent ou se reposer et ou ranger ses affaires. Et tu lui feras à manger, elle en a besoin. Puis se calmant un peu, ajouta : Et sois gentil avec elle comme tu es capable de l'être, tu veux ? Nous ne partirons qu'à l'aube. Triple abruti. »

Takeshi posa les yeux sur le vendre bien rond puis vers son ami. Il n'osait pas vraiment regarder la demoiselle dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir sa détresse. Tout cela par sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire du tort à aucune des femmes qu'il avait eu. Convaincu qu'elles agissaient toutes en connaissance de cause.

Maintenant, se souvenant de la façon dont cela s'était passé, il avait un peu honte. Il l'avait séduite, couverte de mots doux, de compliments sur sa beauté avant de l'amener à sa couche. Fier de sa conquête facile. Elle n'avait pas protesté, mais n'avait pas non plus beaucoup participé, il fut même étonné qu'elle soit encore vierge, mais prit cela comme un cadeau. Ce devait, d'ailleurs, être la seule vierge qu'il connut. Les autres femmes, peu farouches, ayant déjà de l'expérience, se donnaient avec plus de facilité.

Il prit donc son bagage, puis sa main. La détachant de son ami dont le kimono était trempé de larmes au niveau des pectoraux et lui dit simplement : « Viens. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il lui montra un lieu où dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de ses sœurs et y déposa ses affaires avant de se mettre, comme son ami le lui avait si gentiment indiqué, à préparer de quoi manger.

« Je... je peux le faire si vous voulez. Fit timidement la jeune fille. »

Il haussa les épaules et la laissa s'en occuper. Après tout, si elle se proposait, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il préférait nettement la partie dégustation à la préparation de toute façon.

Il s'assit devant le feu de cuisine au centre de la pièce et croisa les bras, évitant toujours de la regarder bien en face. Immobile et l'air toujours aussi contrarié. Mais la jeune fille, qui en avait connu d'autres au niveau mauvaise humeur avec son père, l'accepta sans broncher. Être hébergée sous son toit et nourrie étant déjà inespéré.

Il ne desserra les dents que lorsqu'elle lui servit à manger.

« Je n'ai pas faim.

— Mais c'est pour vous que j'ai...

— Mange toi si tu veux. Puis son regard retombant de nouveau sur son ventre avant de détourner de nouveau la tête. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi tous les deux. »

Chiyuki soupira tristement puis, du bout de ses baguettes saisit un morceau de viande avant de le proposer à la bouche du jeune homme.

« Je vous en prie, Maitre Takeshi. »

Après une minute d'attente dans cette position, il céda et entrouvrit la bouche, acceptant de manger. Elle le servit ainsi plusieurs fois, faisant peu à peu fondre sa mauvaise humeur face à ses propres remords à force de patience.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as encore rien avalé.

— Ce n'est rien, je le ferai après vous.

— Hors de question, installe-toi et mange un peu. »

À son tour, elle céda. Il l'observa, elle semblait si menue dans son kimono blanc et rose, plus que dans son souvenir. Cela l'effraya même un peu. Même si elle mangea sans l'empressement caractéristique des affamés par dignité, il se doutait de quelque chose.

« Ton père t'a bien traité au moins ? Se renseigna-t-il en fixant son bol. »

Aucune réponse ne vint et ses baguettes restèrent en suspension devant les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« L'essentiel est que Maitre Takeshi ait accepté mon sort et veuille bien s'occuper de nous.

— Ne m'appelle pas Maitre ! Puis, hésitant, ajouta. Et puis, ce n'est que provisoire, le temps que je trouve que faire de toi.

— Je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous ? Vous non plus, ne voulez pas de moi ? »

Takeshi s'en voulut un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau au bord des larmes. Mais il se devait d'être honnête et clair avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Mais avec la vie que j'ai choisi de mener, te garder sera... sera difficile.

— Mais je ferai ce que vous voulez. Préparer vos repas, m'occuper de votre demeure, laver votre linge, tout. Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

— Mais ce n'est pas que cela ! S'emporta-t-il légèrement, il prit un ton ferme. J'aime l'aventure, l'action. Je risque ma vie régulièrement. Est-ce une vie pour une femme ? Non ! Et puis il n'y a pas que cela justement. Il lui jeta un regard nerveux puis re-fixant son bol, continua : J'aime les plaisirs charnels, tu comprends. Et il est hors de question que j'y change quoi que ce soit !

— Les plaisirs charnels ? Fit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Mais... je pourrais...

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Pas dans ton état et... Il la regarda un instant, la trouvant si fragile. Elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir se briser en deux simplement en la serrant trop fort dans ses bras. Tu n'as pratiquement aucune expérience. J'aime les femmes expertes, qui n'ont pas peur de... Il commençait à se sentir confus de lui avouer cela comme ça, mais c'était l'exacte vérité. De tout faire. Voilà ! »

Après tout, se dit-il, elle ne doit même pas avoir conscience du quart de ce qu'un couple peut intimement faire, pas besoin de tout lui détailler non plus.

« Mais... »

Takeshi se renfrogna et se concentra sur son bol de riz. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Chiyuki le regardait, dépitée, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il ne se contenterait pas seulement d'une servante, elle le savait maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas tort, même si elle se sentait entièrement dévouée en échange de sa protection, elle n'avait aucune expérience. Et ce n'était pas cette unique fois ou elle s'était donnée à lui qui lui avait appris grand-chose. Elle s'était surtout laissée charmer puis faire.

Alors, elle eut un geste plus désespéré que réfléchi et détacha la ceinture de son kimono, le laissant glisser le long de ses frêles épaules. Se dénudant complètement au coté de celui qu'elle aimait en silence depuis cette nuit où il lui avait donné cet enfant.

« Dans ce cas, apprenez-moi Maitre Takeshi. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

N'ayant pas de nouvelles de son ami depuis l'arrivée de Chiyuki la veille, Kenji se décida d'aller lui-même à sa rencontre afin de voir comment les choses évoluaient entre eux.

Il fut reçu le plus naturellement du monde, Takeshi ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de son haussement de ton d'hier, il était même des plus souriant. La jeune fille, quant à elle, l'accueillit avec un tendre sourire rempli de reconnaissance et prépara du thé à leur attention.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Chiyuki ? »

Cela fit rougit la jeune fille et sourire son ami. Kenji lui jeta alors un regard inquisiteur. Il n'était pas dupe et le connaissait que trop bien.

« Ben quoi ? Le mal était déjà fait que je sache ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Je vais me faire écharper par ma mère si l'on ne rentre pas à temps ! Dit Kenji à son ami alors qu'ils courraient, cote à cote, sur une route trempée par la pluie.

— Mais non. On sera de retour demain matin sans problème. Et tu seras à l'heure à ton examen. Quitte à marcher toute la nuit s'il le faut.

— Cela signifierait : pas de femmes en guise de récompense cette fois ?

— Pas de femme. Cela t'ennuie ?

— Pas vraiment non. Mais pourquoi ce revirement ? Chiyuki ?

— Ouais ! Ah j'aurais jamais cru... si tu savais mon vieux... Rétorqua Takeshi, le sourire aux lèvres et prêt à lui raconter les moindres détails.

— Oui, mais non, je ne veux rien savoir.

— Hé hé hé.

— Sinon il a dit quoi celui qui nous a engagés ? Ce serait le même genre démon que la dernière fois ?

— Ouais ! L'un de ces enfoirés qui ensemencent des femmes. Et ceux-là, il est temps que l'on s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Là-dessus, Kenji était tout à fait d'accord. Il n'osait imaginer le traumatisme de ces femmes, ne cessant de penser que si des enfants de ces monstres venaient au monde, proliférant un peu partout, des jeunes filles sans défense comme Chiyuki ou même sa propre petite sœur, Akeko pouvaient en pâtir un jour. Il leur fallait absolument détruire tous ces yukai (démons).

« Le problème... Continua Takeshi dans sa course. C'est qu'il semble que cette saleté ait une forme originale différente de celle que l'on a combattue. D'après ce qu'en on dit les serviteurs l'autre jour, il aurait une apparence plus proche d'un humain afin de tromper ses victimes. Il faudra se méfier.

— Surtout qu'il n'a pas d'odeur particulière.

— Comment ça ?

— Hé bien, lorsqu'on l'a combattu, je ne l'ai pas ressenti son odeur de démon. Par contre... »

Il réfléchit un instant, se remémorant ses impressions ce jour-là afin de ne pas dire de bêtises.

« Par contre ?

— Il y avait comme une forte odeur de femme. Comme s'il s'en était imprégné afin de se camoufler. J'ai cru que je captais celles des filles présentes sur le moment, mais avec le recul je suis presque sûre que c'était son odeur à lui.

— Et merde, ça va être plus complexe de le dénicher dans ce cas. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

C'est une fois arrivé sur place qu'ils comprirent à quel point ce démon pouvait être vicieux.

Ils furent accueillis par le chef du village, un homme petit et rond, mais extrêmement nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents lorsque les exterminateurs lui demandèrent des informations sur leur mission. Takeshi faillit même le frapper afin qu'il recouvre ses esprits et se calme un peu tant cela le stressait de le voir dans cet état. Mais il se retint de peur d'être chassés et de ne pouvoir les débarrasser du démon.

Il finit par comprendre l'objet de son agitation lorsqu'il les fit entrer dans la chambre de l'ainée de ses filles. La pauvre fille était pleine d'ecchymoses et son regard vitreux laissait supposer qu'elle avait du en être victime.

« « Hé merde ! Vous auriez pu nous faire venir plus tôt ! Lui lança-t-il. On aurait évité ça !

— Mais comment l'aurions-nous su ? Il s'en est pris a elle hier, dans la matinée. Je vous ai envoyé chercher dès que j'ai pu.

— Il a raison. Fit Kenji, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer. Mais même s'il semblait serein en apparence, il n'en bouillonnait pas moins intérieurement.

— À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

— Hé bien, certains ont vu une masse sombre, violacée et munie de plusieurs bras dont l'une des extrémités ressemblait à... à enfin, vous voyez un ...  
heum-heum d'homme... et était immense.

— Oui, ça va, on a compris. Takeshi prit un air dégouté tandis que Kenji se souvint de ce que lu avait confié la servante l'autre nuit, à propos des grossesses suspectes.

— Faites venir au plus vite une sage femme ou même n'importe quelle prêtresse pouvant se débrouiller. Faites-lui boire un breuvage pour perdre son enfant.

— Mais elle n'est pas enceinte ! C'est ma propre fille, je le sais tout de même. Elle était pure la pauvre.

— Faites ce que l'on vous dit sinon vous aurez affaire à nous. Compris ? »

Il se voulait menaçant afin de bien faire passer le message. Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, il ressemblait plus à son père qu'à n'importe quel autre moment.

« Maintenant, allons buter cet enfoiré. Continua Kenji, tout en faisant craquer les articulations de ses mains. Et que toutes les femmes, sans aucune exception, restent au village. Ordonna-t-il, ceci afin que cela ne risque pas de troubler son odorat. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

La pluie avait, heureusement, cessé. Ce qui faciliterait les recherches olfactives de Kenji. Lui et son comparse arpentaient rapidement la forêt environnante et ce, jusqu'à trouver la trace du démon.

« On aurait dû se déguiser en femme, ça nous aurait facilité la vie, tu crois pas ?

— Pas s'il est sensible a leur odeur.

— Mouais, tu as raison. Alors, il doit savoir qu'on le cherche.

— Possible. Mais je me disais aussi que puisqu'il avait déjà fécondé une femme hier, il se pourrait qu'il doive récupérer. Un peu comme nous, une fois vidé, il lui faut un moment de repos pour refabriquer de la semence. Sinon, il attaquerait beaucoup plus régulièrement que ça. Il est surement quelque part a se reposer.

— Un moment de repos ? Hé mais parle pour toi hein. Plaisanta son ami. »

Mais Kenji stoppa subitement sa course, il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur ce que le vent lui apportait et sourit.

« Trouvé ! »

Ils le dénichèrent au bord d'un ruisseau traversant la forêt. Sans doute qu'il eut besoin d'eau le temps de son repos, car son corps énorme et bouffi était trempé comme s'il venait d'en sortir. Ses tentacules étaient rétractés dans leurs cavités de chaque côté de son abdomen, mais également sur la poitrine et le bas du ventre. À vrai dire, si l'on ne l'en savait pas pourvu, rien n'indiquait qu'il en possédât. En attendant, il ressemblait plus à une grosse limace violacée et gluante pouvant se tenir plus ou moins redressée.

Kenji sortit son poignard tandis que Takeshi préparait sa lance faite d'os particuliers. Le second s'élança sur sa proie, bien décidé à l'entailler facilement afin qu'il se vide de son sang pour commencer. Ce qui l'affaiblirait. Mais, comme l'avait pensé Kenji, leur présence avait été repérée depuis un moment déjà et des tentacules se formèrent avant de plonger vers eux.

L'une d'elles frappa Kenji de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre. Tandis que son ami, d'un bond agile, esquiva celle qui s'élançait vers lui et parvint à la couper du bout de sa lame, faisant hurler la bête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'inspirer que trois autres s'attaquèrent directement aux points les plus adéquats pour l'immobiliser. Le cou, le bras tenant l'arme ainsi qu'une cheville et ce, afin de le retourner la tête en bas afin de lui faire quelque peu perdre le sens de l'orientation. Puis le membre autour de sa gorge le serra, empêchant son sang d'irriguer convenablement le cerveau. Ainsi maintenu, la tête lui tournait et altérait sa vision.

Kenji avait été surpris par la rapidité d'action de leur cible, il avait sous-estimé cette masse lourde et informe, la pensant incapable d'une telle vitesse. Il se redressa, passablement en colère en voyant son compagnon ainsi bloqué. Des images des femmes ayant dû subir de ce genre de traitement avant d'être fécondées de force se formèrent dans son esprit. Cela couplé à la hargne qu'il possédait à le tuer, il n'en fallut pas plus.

« Tu vas le regretter. »

Sa voix semblait avoir mué, se perdant dans un ton plus bas que la normale. Ses ongles se firent plus épais, plus longs. Ses muscles saillaient comme s'ils étaient intérieurement nourris d'un sang nouveau et démoniaque. Mais le plus effrayant dans tout cela était son regard. Disparues les pupilles dorées du regard parfois tendre, parfois posé. Elles devinrent noires tandis que ses globes se gorgèrent de sang.

« Je crois que tu as fâché mon ami, crétin ! » Trouva à redire Takeshi malgré qu'il fut toujours à demi étranglé. Il lui sembla même, durant une minute, apercevoir vaguement une forme féminine vêtue d'un kimono noir entre les buissons sur l'autre rive, mais il mit cela sur le compte de sa mauvaise posture.

Kenji, une fois son démon intérieur ayant prit le dessus, s'élança. Il était devenu subitement plus rapide, plus agile, mais surtout, plus fort. Il découpa de ses ongles les tentacules retenant son ami. Celui-ci retomba bruyamment au sol et se mit a tousser en tentant de respirer de nouveau normalement. Et d'un coup de poignard, l'éventra du bas jusqu'en haut. Des entrailles fumantes se déversèrent sur la rive alors que le corps scindé en deux s'affaissa et glissa dans la rivière avant de partir en poussière.

« Ça a du bon d'être un demi-démon tout de même. » Plaisanta Takeshi, massant son cou douloureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le vit dans cet état, mais cela restait plutôt rare. Dieu sait ce à quoi il avait du songer ou ressentir pour en arriver la. Par contre, il en avait retenu une chose. Kenji avait beau être son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, il savait que personne, pas même lui, n'avait intérêt à l'approcher dans cet état. Pas tant qu'il ne se soit calmé.

Il se releva et tenta tout de même de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé à propos de cette femme. S'il s'agissait d'une pauvre jeune fille kidnappée, ils leur fallait la ramener en lieu sur pour la soigner.

« Où vas-tu ? Fit son ami dont la voix semblait presque normale à présent. Mais il se tenait toujours courbé et lui tournait le dos.

— Je crois avoir vu une femme tout à l'heure.

— Sois prudent tout de même.

— Bah ! Tu me connais.

— Justement." Pensa-t-il pour lui même. »

Le jeune humain traversa l'étroite rivière, elle n'était pas très profonde en cet endroit et regagna l'autre rive très vite.

« Ouhou, mademoiselle ? Il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant, vous êtes sauvée de cet horrible monstre. Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous. Allez, n'ayez pas peur, montrez-vous. Jolie demoiselle ? »

Mais la jeune femme qui les avait observés durant tout le combat resta cachée dans le feuillage d'un buisson particulièrement fourni. Elle serrait les dents et les poings, en proie à une haine féroce contre celui qui approchait. Mais plus encore, vers cet autre qui semblait avoir retrouvé son apparence normale maintenant, celui qui venait de tuer, sous ses yeux, son bébé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Takeshi revint souriant, comme victorieux et ravi d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme. Il l'avait découverte accroupie derrière quelques buissons, sans doute effrayée par le monstre. Il repassa la rivière, la portant dans ses bras et Kenji vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous semblez saine et sauve. Lui demanda Kenji. Vous êtes l'une des femmes du village ?

— Non, je n'ai pas de village, j'erre simplement.

— Vous avez eu de la chance. Reprit Takeshi. Si vous saviez ce que cette limace dégoutante fait aux femmes ! Mais heureusement que nous sommes intervenus à temps. »

Elle serra les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans ses chairs, se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais ne fit que répéter : « De la chance, oui. »

— Nous allons vous emmener jusqu'au village, ils s'occuperont bien de vous. Car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mon ami doit rentrer prestement chez lui.

— Non ! Je... je préfère rester avec vous. Pour ma sécurité vous comprenez ? Emmenez-moi avec vous plutôt. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant d'accepter sa requête. Mais Takeshi objecta malgré tout : « D'accords, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous héberge hein ! On est bien d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas que Chiyuki aille s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. » Kenji eut du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, son ami semblait avoir effectivement changé son fusil d'épaule depuis l'arrivée de Chiyuki.

« Aucun problème. » Fit-elle en se tournant vers celui qui était devenu son pire ennemi. Se forçant à être aimable. Celui-ci lui proposa de monter sur le dos de son ami afin de rentrer au plus vite. Elle y grimpa sans protester, entourant la taille du jeune homme de ses jambes tandis que lui, la maintenait bien en place en la tenant par le creux de ses genoux. Il portait souvent sa petite sœur ainsi, bien qu'elle eut les jambes beaucoup plus courtes.

« Allons-y. Je dois être rentré à l'aube. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Les derniers scintillements des étoiles s'effaçaient dans le ciel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Kagome, Inuyasha ainsi que sa jeune sœur Akiko l'attendaient effectivement sur le pas de la porte. Son père, les bras croisés et visiblement fâché que Kenji soit parti toute la nuit alors qu'il devait passer ses examens d'entrée le lendemain. Chose qui semblait cruciale pour son épouse, Kagome. D'après elle, c'était de la plus haute importance pour son avenir, mais lui ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment à quoi bon s'entrainer dans ces écoles ou l'on passait le temps à ne rien faire, lire, écrire et bâiller.

Il sembla plus contrarié encore lorsqu'il le vit revenir avec une femme. Si Kagome n'avait pas anticipé en lui demandant de ne pas s'emporter, Kenji aurait sans doute eu droit à plus qu'une simple remarque.

« Maman, père, je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, mais je dois placer cette jeune femme à l'abri avant de partir. Vous comprenez, nous l'avons sauvée de ce fameux démon vio... Puis regardant Akiko, son jeune âge encore innocent, se retint. Enfin celui qui ennuie les femmes. Je vais la confier à Kaede et je reviens de suite, promis. »

Takeshi salua la famille de son ami et leur raconta brièvement ce qui était arrivé.

« Soit ! Vous avez bien fait. Lui confia Inuyasha sans pour autant desserrer les bras. Pensez-vous avoir tué le seul restant ?

— Nous n'en savons rien à vrai dire. Seul le temps nous le dira. J'espère juste que s'il en reste un de vivant, il n'aura pas l'opportunité de se reproduire. S'il le faut, je demanderai l'aide de mon oncle, Kohaku pour le pourchasser durant votre absence. Et puis aussi, je dois vous dire...

— Mmm ?

— Kenji s'est transformé cette nuit. Cela semble l'affecter énormément cette histoire, je l'ai rarement vu ainsi.

— Je vois. Contrairement à moi, il a la possibilité de modifier son apparence lorsqu'il le souhaite ou selon ses humeurs. À t-il put se contrôler ensuite ?

— Oui, il lui a fallu un moment pour qu'il se reprenne cette fois encore mais rien de fâcheux.

— Ce doit être parce qu'il est le résultat de l'amour entre l'hanyô le plus fort qu'il existe et d'une prêtresse. Fit Kagome en glissant son bras autour de celui de son époux. Elle réussit à faire rougir son compagnon et rire leur petite fille.

— Hihihi ! Papa a rougi ! »

Mais malgré la confiance que sa femme semblait accorder à leur fils, il n'était pas des plus rassurés. Lui-même avait failli se perdre et devenir un danger pour ses propres amis les fois où le sang de démon coulant dans ses veines avait prit le dessus. Mais, il était vrai aussi que Kenji possédait un sang moins pur que le sien, couplé à celui d'une prêtresse humaine, sa mère. Ce qui donna un résultat assez étonnant et avantageux. En effet, il pouvait passer d'une apparence humaine à celle d'un hanyô comme il l'entendait. Par respect pour ses parents, il adoptait soit l'une soit l'autre selon l'époque, passant inaperçu au milieu des étudiants normaux de son lycée dans le futur. Honorant l'image de son père, dont il n'était pas peu fier, durant leurs séjours dans l'ère Sengoku.

Kenji et la jeune femme revinrent alors.

« Kaede n'était pas chez elle.

— Elle doit encore être auprès de l'une des femmes du village, elle devait accoucher cette nuit.

— Ce n'est rien. Reprit Takeshi. Tant pis, je vais m'occuper de cette jeune personne en attendant qu'elle revienne. Quel est votre nom au fait ?

— Tsurara.

— Bien, mademoiselle Tsurara, je vais vous présenter à ma compagne.

— Compagne ? Fit-elle, subitement intéressée.

— Oui. Heu... en fait, nous ne sommes pas mariés bien qu'elle porte mon enfant, mais... enfin, c'est une longue histoire. Répondit-il, embarrassé. »

Entendant qu'elle était déjà fécondée, son intérêt s'éteignit aussi vite.

« Mais pourquoi ne puis-je rester auprès de Kenji ? Fit-elle subitement câline avec le jeune homme, le prenant par le bras. Celui-ci se raidit à son contact.

— Impossible ! Coupa Inuyasha. Vous ne pouvez nous suivre là où nous allons.

— Et nous allons être en retard. Ajouta aimablement Kagome. »

La petite famille salua une dernière fois Takeshi puis Tsurara et partit en direction du puits dévoreur d'os, le seul passage reliant leurs deux époques.

Depuis son retour après trois années durant lesquelles Kagome avait été dans l'impossibilité de rejoindre son amour, Inuyasha, il était de convention que si l'un traverse le puits, l'autre l'accompagne obligatoirement. Ainsi, si le passage devait se refermer, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, ils ne seraient plus séparés. Lorsque leurs enfants furent nés, cette tradition continua de la même façon.

Takeshi les regardait s'éloigner alors que les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent puis se tourna vers chez lui.

« Je vais vous présenter ma Chiyuki. Vous savez, je compte bien l'épouser pourquoi pas. Ne me prenez pas pour un gougeât l'ayant mise enc... »

Mais il se rendit subitement compte qu'il monologuait bêtement. La mystérieuse femme s'étant volatilisée.

« Tsurara ? Tsuraraaaa ? »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Inuyasha prit sa femme dans ses bras, Kenji sa petite sœur et tous sautèrent à l'unisson dans le puits alors que dissimulée derrière un arbre, une femme vêtue de noir les observaient. L'espace d'un instant Kenji eut l'impression de sentir une forte odeur féminine, mais le vent tourna et il ce n'était plus le moment de se poser des questions. Sans doute une fille du village cueillant des champignons ou des baies sauvages à l'orée de la forêt non loin, sans plus...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

À peine rentré, Kenji se précipita dans sa chambre afin de revêtir son uniforme d'étudiant. Habit de circonstance afin de se présenter à ses tests d'aptitude pour l'Université. Avant de partir, Kagome lui tendit sa carte d'inscription puis passa machinalement ses mains sur les épaules et le col de son fils, fière de lui.

« Fais de ton mieux surtout, ne stresse pas. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

— N'aie pas peur maman, je suis confiant.

— Pas trop fatigué ? Tu n'as pas dormi une seule minute cette nuit.

— Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour se grandir, passa ses mains sur le haut de sa tête, couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains.

« N'oublie pas ça.

— Ah heu oui... »

Lorsque les mains attentionnées de sa mère se retirèrent, ses oreilles canines avaient disparu, rendant l'illusion qu'il devait être un humain tout à fait normal, presque parfaite. Presque, car sa longue et soyeuse chevelure noire et ses yeux d'une couleur ambre faisait de lui un garçon au physique peu commun. Sans parler de sa musculature étonnement développée pour un étudiant ordinaire.

Il prit son déjeuner, son sac, souleva sa petite sœur dans ses bras avant de lui faire promettre d'être bien sage et la reposer par terre puis sortit. Dehors, son père lui barra la route, leurs yeux ambrés se croisèrent, aucun ne baissant sa garde. Le regard d'Inuyasha semblant lui parler et son fils savait exactement de quoi. Un sentiment de fierté de le voir arrivé aussi loin dans ses études, mais également le reproche d'avoir passé la nuit dehors juste à la veille de ce jour.

« Je vous ferai honneur, père. Ainsi qu'à maman.

— Mouais, tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire de la peine. »

Kenji sourit et lui fit une courte accolade avant de partir d'un pas pressé.

Même s'il n'y avait jamais eu droit à de réels débordements de sentiments de la part de son père, il savait qu'il était sa fierté, fruit de son amour infini pour Kagome et même s'il se prenait encore souvent des coups sur la tête ou des remontrances, il adorait son père. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Leur relation semblait froide en apparence, mais de puissants liens les liaient.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

De nos jours, c'était Sôta, le frère cadet de Kagome qui s'occupait du Temple Higurashi à plein temps. Lui-même était marié, ayant finalement osé faire sa demande à son amour d'enfance, Hitomi. Celle-ci balayait les marches menant au Temple lorsque Kenji passa devant elle et la salua joyeusement. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance.

Leur mère à tout deux, espérant être bientôt grand-mère une troisième fois, vivait toujours avec eux dans la maison familiale. Inuyasha et sa famille habitaient dans un autre bâtiment situé sur le domaine et servant autrefois de magasin de souvenirs pour les visiteurs. Ils partageaient désormais leurs vies entre les deux époques. Leurs enfants fréquentant les cours de manière normale, ils passaient les week-ends ainsi que les congés scolaires dans le passé. Cela pouvait sembler éprouvant, mais il s'agissait finalement d'une question d'habitude, de plus, aucun ne désirait se fixer dans une époque au dé-profit de l'autre et des gens qu'ils appréciaient dans chacune d'elles.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji arriva quelque peu en avance aux tests, il tendit sa carte à l'examinateur puis se rendit au panneau d'affichage afin de connaître le local ou se déroulerait l'examen du jour. Il ne s'agissait pas de matières difficiles, son escapade de cette nuit n'entraverait en rien sa réussite. Mais il lui faudrait être plus attentif le lendemain.

Bon élève, il était tout de même assez confiant et ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux, car ces histoires malsaines de démons le tracassaient et il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. À un tel point que, durant un quart de seconde, il eut l'impression de sentir cette même odeur qui flottait la ou les agressions avaient eu lieu. Il regarda autour de lui, constatant beaucoup d'étudiantes se pressaient dans la cour ainsi que devant les affiches, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait a disposition un panel d'odeurs féminines en tout genre qui aurait pu troubler ses sens.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait afin de tout de même de se rassurer lorsque quelqu'un lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Et ce devait être une jeune fille vu l'aspect moelleux du choc qu'il reçut au niveau du sternum. Baissant la tête, il se retrouva donc nez à nez avec une adorable créature aux grands yeux gris, coiffée d'une longue natte et, surtout, semblant très embarrassée par sa maladresse.

Il lui sourit, prêt à la rassurer que ce n'était pas bien grave lorsqu'elle se fondrait en excuses, chose qu'elle s'apprêtait effectivement à faire, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Kenji en ressentit soudainement comme un malaise qui se transforma aussi vite en une étrange boule dans l'estomac suivi de palpitations. A son tour, il en perdit l'usage de la parole. Il fallut que la sonnerie annonçant le début des examens retentisse pour réagir. La foule s'activa soudain autour d'eux et, par réflexe protecteur, il se rapprocha d'elle afin que les plus pressés et les moins enclins à la délicatesse ne la bousculent. Ainsi, il put certifier que ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait senti venir un peu plus tôt et capta ses effluves personnelles, cela pouvait toujours être utile pour la retrouver plus tard.

Lorsque cela devint plus calme, il se décida enfin, ne sachant pas trop que lui dire. C'était bien la première de sa vie qu'il se sentait ainsi muet.

« Je dois me rendre au local 14. Et vous ? Fini-il par articuler.

— Et moi le 25. C'est au deuxième, je crois.

— Bon heu.. Hé bien... ne tardons pas trop. »

Et rejoignant les autres, il en profita pour se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Kenji Higurashi, enchanté.

— Oh heu... Megumi. Megumi Yamata. »

Si elle avait été plus franche, elle aurait peut-être osé lui dire le fond de sa pensée, ce petit détail qui la hanterait jusque dans ses rêves cette nuit : « Vous avez des yeux extraordinaires ! »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji du sortir de la salle des tests bien après elle, car il ne la trouva nulle part. Ni dans la salle 25 ni dans la cour. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait son nom et son parfum naturel bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Il la retrouverait surement. Le tout étant de le faire le plus naturellement possible et de partir sur de bonnes bases. Il se décida enfin à rentrer, tout en pensant à son ami Takeshi et à sa tête lorsqu'il lui raconterait.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Megumi, quant à elle, rejoignit son petit appartement. Situé au second étage d'un petit immeuble à l'écart du brouhaha de la ville.

Elle était rêveuse. Non pas parce qu'elle était sure d'avoir suffisamment réussi son test pour être admise, mais à cause de cette rencontre brève, mais inespérée. Elle se jeta en travers de son lit et serra contre son cœur, l'ours en peluche de son enfance tout en repensant à ses yeux ambrés, ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage aux traits parfaits, son corps solide et rougit. Elle l'avait de suite remarqué en lui rentrant dedans. Il devait être tout en muscle, surement un athlète. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas trop les sportifs, toujours imbus d'eux-mêmes et ne pensant qu'à sortir avec un maximum de filles. Mais lui... il semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte fantastique.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Kenji explorait sa peau, la goutant par endroits. Ayant passé depuis un bon moment le stade des effleurements, ses lèvres et sa langue se faisaient plus intimes sur le corps de sa conquête qui n'en restait pas de marbre. Chaque soupir de Megumi étant une invitation à continuer, à oser plus et il ne s'en privait pas.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au niveau du nombril qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas encore ouverte à lui, lui dévoilant ses derniers secrets. Il s'agenouilla et souleva ses cuisses toujours soudées, la voyant rougir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il adorait la voir embarrassée de la sorte, surtout lorsque c'était parce qu'elle ressentait des choses délicieuses au creux de son ventre. Embrassant ses chevilles puis ses mollets, délicatement, elle s'ouvrit comme s'ouvre une rose après la rosée matinale et ferma les yeux.

Kenji n'avait plus qu'a passer à l'action et lui prouver de quoi il était capable. Il disposa alors de ses jambes comme il en rêvait, le creux des genoux posé sur ses puissantes épaules et lui caressa les cuisses. La douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur tout l'avant de son corps, son parfum si particulier en cet instant, tout cela lui montait à la tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspira pour s'en imprégner.

Mais ce fut cette odeur inquiétante qui s'empara de ses narines, celle qu'il avait déjà pu identifier comme étant en rapport avec le yukai molesteur de femmes. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce que Megumi avait avoir avec cette affaire plongée dans un passé vieux de 500 ans ? Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui le glaça d'effroi.

De sa propre poitrine s'échappait un long et fin bras qui prit possession de la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait toujours en extase par ses caresses revint durement à la réalité et voulu crier et se débattre. Mais d'autres tentacules provenant incontrolablement du corps du jeune homme s'emparèrent de ses membres et l'immobilisèrent. Kenji voulait réagir, mais il était pétrifié, simple spectateur, il ne pouvait que subir cette vision qui l'anéantissait et le remplissait de rage. Sentant alors son sang démoniaque battre à ses tempes, voulant s'éveiller pour la sauver, mais à quel prix ? Celui de risquer de la tuer lui-même. Il hurla son nom.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Lorsqu'il se redressa, en sueur dans son lit, sa première réaction fut de chercher Megumi autour de lui. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait fait que rêver. Sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité était silencieuse et vide de toute autre personne à part lui.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains, était-il dans son état normal ? Oui.

C'était terrifiant. Être la, incapable de réagir devant ce qui, pour lui, était l'une de pires choses auxquelles il aurait pu assister. Jusqu'à devenir, lui-même, un ennemi mortel incontrôlable.

Et s'il s'était réveillé dans le même état que dans son rêve ? Cela semblait si réel.

Quatre heures du matin, il se leva et prit une douche froide pour tenter de se calmer. La ou les autres humains la préfère chaude pour se détendre, il avait surtout besoin de se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Désir, peur, rage. Tout s'était mélangé en un instant.

Il lui fallait sortir, s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle allait bien. Mais cette image ne le quittait pas, ses yeux terrifiés, son corps sur le point d'être accaparé par ce monstre.

Il descendit et chercha un annuaire téléphonique. Nota tous les Yamata de la région sur une feuille et les appella les uns après les autres. Qu'importe l'heure, qu'importe qu'elle lui en veuille ensuite pour son manque de politesse, le principal étant qu'elle soit sauve. Mais avec un nom aussi commun, il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour enfin entendre sa voix ensommeillée au bout du fil.

« Mmm... ?

— Megumi ? Megumi Yamata ?

— Oui. Bâillement. Mais qui est-ce ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il était soulagé.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait pensé à lui toute la soirée et l'avait revu en rêve, ou parce que sa voix lui rappelait quelque chose, elle demanda :

« Kenji ? C'est vous ? »

Pris sur le fait, il préféra raccrocher. Ce qu'il regretta aussi vite. Elle allait vraiment le détester de s'être comporté ainsi. Qu'importe, il avait son adresse, pouvait s'y rendre en quelques minutes et se faire discret afin de s'assurer que tout irait bien pour le reste de la nuit. Il n'en dormirait pas de toute façon.

Toujours à l'autre bout du fil, Megumi sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait appelé ! À une heure bizarre, mais il avait appelé ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Peut-être pensait-il tant à elle qu'il n'avait pas prit attention à l'heure ou bien qu'il s'était réveillé. C'était trop beau !

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji se déplaçait, silencieusement et à grande vitesse, à travers la ville. D'un toit à l'autre le plus souvent, afin de ne pas attirer éventuellement l'attention. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le domaine familial, un inquiétant pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. En tant que descendant d'un Grand Seigneur et démon chien de l'ère Sengoku, ce genre de sentiment risquait de ne pas n'être qu'illusoire. Et toujours cette odeur qui semblait le suivre depuis son retour dans l'ère moderne. Sauf que cette nuit, elle semblait plus proche, plus palpable. Et ce cauchemar... Bref, il se sentait l'obligation de s'assurer que Megumi ne risquait rien.

Il arriva enfin devant son immeuble dont, par chance, quelques arbres couvraient de leur feuillage. Au second étage, une pièce semblant être une chambre était allumée et une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans mal vint s'accouder à la fenêtre. Kenji s'installa sur une branche en hauteur. De là, il pouvait la voir sans être vu. Tout allait bien, elle portait un joli sourire rêveur sur son doux visage. Il aurait dû s'en vouloir de l'avoir réveillée, mais n'y arrivait pas. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu la revoir aussi vite.

Megumi s'étira. Impossible de se rendormir après ce coup de téléphone. En fait, elle avait un peu espéré qu'il la rappelle, mais il ne se décidait pas. L'aube serait bientôt la alors autant profiter de ce réveil matinal pour s'occuper chez elle. De plus, si elle n'avait pas de nouvelle avant ce midi, elle s'était promis de le joindre par elle-même. Et tant pis si il ce n'était pas de bon ton pour une jeune fille que d'appeler un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Élevée dans une ambiance familiale plutôt stricte, ses parents auraient surement mal pris la chose. Mais ils étaient loin. Megumi ayant réussi à les convaincre de poursuivre des études à l'université avant de fonder une famille, s'était installée seule dans cet appartement réservé aux jeunes filles de bonne famille. Elle qui adorait tant l'histoire, c'était son rêve de pouvoir l'étudier et elle voulait en profiter avant de devenir l'épouse parfaite d'un cadre ou d'un médecin quelconque comme le voulait les siens.

Elle étouffa un nouveau bâillement et, ayant du mal à s'éveiller tout à fait, décida de prendre une douche.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Megumi s'aspergeait d'eau, assise gracieusement sur le petit tabouret percé qui équipait sa petite salle d'eau. Évitant le plus possible de mouiller ses cheveux qu'elle avait remontés et attachés par une pince en un chignon indiscipliné au sommet du crâne. Elle avait opté pour une température proche du tiède plutôt que chaude, ce qui lui donna la d'abord chair de poule, sensibilisant plus encore sa peau au contact de l'eau.  
Tentée par ses sens en éveil, elle approcha la pomme de la douchette de son bas ventre et cette sensation tout autant que son audace lui empourpra les joues. Mais au contact vif du jet sur son intimité, elle sursauta et décida subitement d'en rester là, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée aller à jouer ainsi avec son corps.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Dehors, Kenji s'était approché de la fenêtre de sa chambre, toujours camouflé par le feuillage, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se dévêtir avant de faire sa toilette. Depuis son point d'observation, il put voir sa chemise de nuit jetée au pied de son lit et dressa les oreilles, l'imaginant soudainement en petite tenue. Son apparence "normale" étant restée celle d'un demi-démon, il fut si empressé en sortant de chez lui qu'il oublia de changer ce petit "détail".

« Mince, dommage que l'on ne voie rien d'ici. Soupira-t-il avant de se mentir à lui-même sur la vraie raison. J'aurais pu continuer à m'assurer qu'elle se porte bien. Et puis, je n'aime pas cette odeur qui lui tourne autour. Pourtant, je ne ressens aucune présence. Et cela commence à me faire chier. Jamais je n'ai senti d'aura démoniaque avec ce monstre, juste une odeur semblable à celle d'une femme... d'une femme en chaleur à vrai dire. Mais en moins excitant. »

D'un mouvement calculé, il se laissa tomber dans le vide et se retrouva, tête en bas, accroché à sa branche par le pliant des genoux. Et cette fois, il ne manqua rien de ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Il put suivre chacun de ses mouvements, complètement anodins, mais pourtant si fascinant, lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes, plier les genoux pour la ramasser plus facilement et entrer dans la salle d'eau et s'étirant une dernière fois.

Devant ce spectacle inespéré, ses yeux dorés brillèrent de désir et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de venir. Une fois hors de vue, il se saisit d'une branche à hauteur de la fenêtre et s'y laissa tomber, accroupi. Ému pour ce qu'il venait de voir, mais toujours aux aguets.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Une fois sa toilette terminée et pourchassées ses idées honteuses, Megumi se sécha et se couvrit pudiquement du seul petit vêtement qu'elle avait prit avec elle. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite la créature munie de multiples membres s'avancer lentement dans sa direction. Mais lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji, entendant cet appel en oublia de respirer et sauta par la fenêtre restée ouverte, roula en boule dans la chambre avant de se redresser sur ses pieds et, sans hésiter, ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, prêt à bondir à son secours, imaginant déjà le pire.

Mais ce qu'il y vit fut tout autre que ce que ses peurs le lui avaient fait croire. Il se retrouva face à Megumi, complètement sous le choc de la surprise, ses beaux yeux gris grands ouverts. La peau de ses épaules scintillant encore de quelques gouttelettes, ses cheveux attachés dont plusieurs mèches retombaient librement dans son cou et puis surtout sa... il déglutit... poitrine, offerte à sa vue. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de la fixer, jugeant de la rondeur de ses seins, de leur poids possible, de leur certaine douceur. Cela ne dura que deux secondes, la jeune fille revenue de sa peur de le voir débouler ainsi se couvrit immédiatement la poitrine de ses bras et cria de nouveau.

« Non non ! Du calme ! Je... je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que... Essaya t-il de la rassurer, paniqué lui-même.

— Mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment être vous entré ? Elle se recula, se prit les pieds dans le tabouret et tomba douloureusement sur les fesses. Ses seins, de nouveau libérés de l'emprise de ses bras, dansèrent d'une manière fascinante lorsqu'elle percuta le sol. Impossible de ne pas être attiré par cela.

— Par la fenêtre." Répondit-il comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Mais pourquoi avoir crié ? Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle lui donna une petite claque. Bien trop légère pour blesser ne fusse qu'une mouche puis se recroquevilla contre la baignoire.

— La fenêtre ? Puis son regard se tourna vers la cause du cri. Une araignée, certes de bonne taille, mais inoffensive qui fuyait à toutes pattes vers un coin de la pièce. Trouvant tous ces mouvements soudain dangereux pour sa survie. Mais... on est au deuxième étage... »

Puis elle s'affola plus encore, ses yeux passèrent de l'étonnement à la honte qu'il la voie nue puis à la peur en quelques secondes. Il était habillé comme s'il revenait d'un concours de Cosplay, portant un hakama noir ainsi que ce genre d'accessoire plutôt kawai sur la tête, des oreilles de chien, noires comme l'étaient ses cheveux. Cela semblait si irréaliste que cela lui sembla clair tout à coup.

« Oh non, pas vous ! Vous... vous êtes un pervers, c'est ça ?

— Un quoi ? Il faillit en tomber à la renverse à son tour.

— Oui, vous avez trouvé mon numéro, mon adresse, appelée en pleine nuit pour vous assurer que j'étais bien chez moi et puis... Oh, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal.

— Moi ? Mais non ! Je suis là pour te protéger au contraire.

— D'une araignée ?

— Oui... heu, enfin non...

— Laissez-moi, je vous en prie. Puis prenant peur tout à fait. Partez sinon j'appelle au secours ! PARTEZ ! »

Depuis tout à l'heure, il la fixait sans aucune gène, voyant tout de son corps presque complètement nu, c'en était déshonnorant. Il comprit, baissa les yeux et se confondi en excuses, mais peine perdue. Il s'éclipsa comme il était venu. Si vite d'ailleurs, qu'une fois disparu, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Il grimpa sur une haute branche, hors de vue et souffla. Se traitant de tous les noms intérieurement tout en cognant son front contre le tronc de l'arbre. « Mais quel abruti, mais quel idiot. Mais j'ai rarement vu aussi bête. » Puis, au bout d'un moment, se calma, sauta jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble et s'y accroupit. Comment regagner sa confiance après ça ?

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Megumi, toujours incertaine de bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé, s'enveloppa d'une serviette de bain et vint à sa fenêtre. Cherchant du regard au bas de chez elle ou dans les branches, mais ne vit personne. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'avait pas pris ses rêves pour des réalités et que son envie de le revoir ne lui avait pas joué des tours. Elle allait surement se réveiller et s'en rendre compte.

Essayant de convenir d'une raison rationnelle à sa présence chez elle, la jeune fille vérifia que la porte de son appartement n'avait pas été laissée ouverte par mégarde. Elle avait plutôt la tête en l'air depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais non, elle était bien verrouillée. Elle se pinça. Et bien réveillée.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'était pas la. Et si oui, pourquoi ? Me protéger de quoi ? Se demandait-elle à mi-voix tout en ôtant machinalement la pince retenant ses cheveux et revenant sur tout ce qui avait été dit.

— De moi peut-être. Fit une voix féminine. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être la, était entrée chez elle. Et par la fenêtre qui plus est. Cela devenait du délire.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle observa la jeune femme en face d'elle, se demandant si elle avait un rapport quelconque avec Kenji. Une amie ? Ou pire, une petite amie jalouse qui l'avait suivi jusque-là. Elle était vraiment belle et fine, c'en était à en être jalouse. Mais quelle était cette nouvelle manie de s'inviter chez elle sans utiliser la porte d'entrée tout à coup.

« Sortez d'ici vous aussi. Lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas responsable si votre ami s'est introduit chez moi et si...

— Mon ami ? La coupa-t-elle, l'air dégouté. Tu fais fausse route petite. Mais toi, par contre, cela saute aux yeux, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Et, grâce à cela, tu feras une proie de choix, l'objet de ma vengeance.

— Attendez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

— Je l'ai suivi depuis notre époque jusqu'ici. J'avoue que cela m'a surprise, nous sommes dans le futur c'est cela ? Comme cela a bien changé. L'air est devenu irrespirable et presque impossible de trouver un point d'eau pure. Il m'a fallu un moment pour m'en remettre, je n'ai même pas pu tuer sa famille tant cela m'a affaiblie. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'aussi bien pour me faire la main. Et une vierge en plus, de quoi rattraper le temps perdu.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? Futur ? Votre époque ? Et puis pourquoi voulez-vous du mal à sa famille ? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Intérieurement, elle suppliait que ce soit le cas.

— Parce qu'il a tué mon bébé chéri sous mes yeux.

— Non ! Kenji ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il... Elle n'était plus tellement sure du genre de garçon qu'il pouvait bien être, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à prendre sa défense.

— Kenji n'est qu'un demi-démon, un bâtard au sang impur ! S'emporta Tsurara. Et il a osé s'en prendre à mon petit, tout cela pour sauver quelques pathétiques femelles humaines.

— Je vais me réveiller. Ça doit être ça. Et puis terminé les mangas. Je délire total, je vais me réveiller. »

Megumi parlait pour elle-même, ne voulant plus se préoccuper de celle qui n'était sans doute même pas réelle et qui commençait vraiment à raconter n'importe quoi. Le futur, tuer sa famille, Kenji un démon. Non, c'était trop d'un coup. Et pourtant, son aspect tout à l'heure... Mais l'image de ses oreilles de démon chien lui vint en mémoire et un doute affreux l'assaillit alors que quelque chose s'enroulait autour de sa taille et de son cou.

Megumi tenta de crier, mais quelque chose voulut s'introduire dans sa bouche. Sans trop savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle le mordit d'un coup sec et, sans réfléchir cria à pleins poumons : « Kenji ! A l'aide ! Kenji ! » avant de se retrouver bâillonnée par l'un des bras tentaculaires de la créature.

« Petite garce ! Fit Tsurara dont l'un des principaux membres s'en retrouvait blessé. Tu auras droit à un long traitement de faveur, crois moi ! »

D'autres bras l'agrippèrent, s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et de ses bras. A bien y réfléchir, ce ne pouvait être des bras, combien en avait-elle sinon ? La pauvre jeune fille se sentait complètement à la merci d'une chose complètement irrationnelle, sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Elle se débâtit, mais rien n'y fit, son seul espoir désormais étant que Kenji soit réellement un démon chien et qu'il l'ait entendu, ou qu'il soit.

« Tsurara ! Fit enfin une voix tant attendue. Alors, c'était toi cette odeur qui me suit partout. C'était toi depuis le début. »

Le corps de Tsurara avait gardé sa forme humaine générale, preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de la créature mère qu'il recherchait. Les puissants tentacules lui sortant du corps par l'abdomen retenant toujours fermement Megumi. Elle pivota, plaçant sa proie en suspension entre eux, tel un bouclier alors que les tentacules retenant ses bras se rejoignirent au dessus de la tête de la captive. L'une d'elles s'enroula autour de deux poignets à la fois, tandis que l'autre arracha sa serviette, voulant troubler le jeune homme en la dénudant juste sous ses yeux.

Kenji tentait de garder son calme, mais la peur le gagnait. Non pas qu'il ait eu peur pour lui-même, mais parce qu'il était clair que le démon femelle n'aurait aucune pitié pour sa victime. Il fit craquer les articulations de ses mains et lui ordonna de la relâcher.

« Aurais-tu peur gentil toutou ? Pourtant, tu devrais le savoir, je ne vais pas abimer ta petite amie tout de suite. Elle va m'aider à remplacer celui que tu as lâchement tué d'abord ! Ensuite, je verrai si je la laisse vivre... ou pas. »

La seconde tentacule se glissa sur le corps de Megumi, ce qui le fit grincer des dents et serrer les poings. Mais tant qu'elle s'en servirait pour se protéger, il ne pouvait pas tenter grand-chose tant il craignait de la blesser. Elle s'enroula autour de l'un de ses seins, faisait sursauter la jeune fille de peur et de dégout. Elle se débâtit vainement, lui lançant des regards terrifiés.

« Ne t'en fait pas Megumi. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour te sauver. »

Elle était confiante. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, mais elle croyait en lui. De toute façon, il était le seul à sembler pouvoir lui venir en aide à cet instant.

Kenji fit usage de ses griffes, espérant battre Tsurara de vitesse et s'attaqua a ce membre qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer en jouant avec le corps de sa protégée. Dosant ses mouvements, il réussit à le couper, mais alors qu'il tenta la même chose sur l'un des autres tentacules, celles-ci se rétractèrent, attirant Megumi contre le corps de la démone.

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui prend. Réfléchis bien.

— Tu as tant de courage que tu te caches derrière une humaine ? Lui cracha-t-il au visage. En fait, j'ai compris, tu n'es rien, tu es faible. C'est pour cela que tu ne t'en prends qu'à des femmes. »

De rage, Tsurara fit surgir deux autres membres de son corps et tenta de se saisir de lui, il les esquiva, taillada l'un d'eux, mais le second, le saisissant par le cou le précipita plusieurs fois de suite contre les murs de la chambre. Megumi voulait crier, supplier qu'elle s'arrête, mais étant toujours baillonée ne pouvait qu'émettre des sons étouffés.

Kenji retomba au sol, un peu sonné. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois sur ses pieds qu'il se rendit compte que Tsurara s'était enfouie avec sa proie.

« La garce, elle est drôlement rapide. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

« Ou m'emmenez-vous ? Demandait Megumi sans relâche depuis un moment déjà. Maintenue solidement sur l'épaule droite de la démone par ses puissants tentacules.

— Je n'aime pas l'eau de vos sources et j'en ai besoin. Je te ramène dans mon époque. Là ou elles sont encore pures. Finit par répondre Tsurara, exaspérée de l'entendre geindre.

— Mais c'est impossible !

— Comment crois-tu que ton cher ami est arrivé jusqu'ici ?

— Mais... »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Tout cela allait trop vite, toutes ces choses complètement folles qui s'accumulaient depuis tout à l'heure. Kenji un démon chien ? Il en avait l'apparence, mais il semblait si humain également. Et pourquoi parlait-elle toujours d'une autre époque ? Venaient-ils du passé ? Mais non ! C'était un étudiant ! Elle l'avait vu, il était tout à fait normal le jour des tests. Et quel démon du passé se bornerait à effectuer à des études universitaires ? C'était ridicule.

« Kenji n'est qu'un demi-démon, un bâtard au sang impur ! » avait dit Tsurara. Alors, sa mère ou son père était peut-être humain tout simplement. Et peut-être qu'ils vivaient par ici. Megumi préférait tenter de percer le mystère entourant la véritable identité de Kenji plutôt que de continuer à se poser des questions sur son propre sort, au risque de devenir folle. Se sachant condamnée à quelque chose de terrible s'il ne la secourait pas, mais elle ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Déjà que l'aspect de Tsurara lui rappelait que trop bien celle de ces monstres de films d'horreur dans lesquels des femmes étaient violées et torturées, lui donnant une vague idée de ce qu'elle risquait. Non, elle se raccrochait à la seule pensée qu'il arriverait à temps, il le fallait.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji lui, courrait à perdre haleine à leur poursuite. Leurs odeurs étaient bien distinctes, seule la vitesse de la démone continuait à le tenir à bonne distance. Mais, reconnaissant le chemin emprunté, il se rendit compte du lieu ou elles se dirigeaient. Au fond, c'était logique, elle voulait certainement retourner à l'ère Sengoku et se dirigeait droit vers le temple Higurashi.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au domaine, il entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre, voulant récupérer son poignard, mais son père lui barra la route, l'air maussade.

« Même ici, il faut que tu passes tes nuits dehors ?

— C'est un cas d'urgence père. Je dois repartir dans le passé immédiatement.

— Hors de question ! Il a été décidé qu'aucun de nous ne traverse le puits sans les autres depuis toujours. Et si jamais le passage se refermait, tu y as pensé ?

— Au moins, tu seras toujours avec maman et Akiko, à veiller sur elles. Moi, je dois sauver Megumi. La démone que nous pourchassions m'a suivit jusqu'ici et l'a enlevée. Et elle compte bien la faire enfanter avant de la tuer, elle veut se venger de moi. Tu comprends ? C'est ma faute si Megumi en est la.

— C'est qui cette Megumi ?

— Je tiens beaucoup à elle, papa. »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi depuis des années. Inuyasha hésita un instant puis proposa de l'accompagner.

« Non, reste avec maman, je préfère. Quand je pense que ce monstre était si près d'elle, d'Akiko ou même d'Hitomi ces derniers jours... On ne sait jamais. Je serai plus confiant si tu restes avec elles. »

Inuyasha ne répondit pas, il hocha la tête simplement puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Mais tu as intérêt à la rattraper, ça devrait être fait depuis longtemps. »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Tsurara emmena sa proie vers un bras de rivière situé à la limite de la forêt entourant le puits d'où elles débouchèrent. Toujours maintenue solidement ligotée via ses excroissances de chair sur l'épaule de la créature, Megumi se rendit alors tout à fait compte à quel point tout cela était vrai. Un puits, un passage vers une autre époque et les voila en pleine forêt. Ne portant pour tout vêtement qu'une simple culotte, la pauvre fille était glacée jusqu'aux os et grelottait aussi bien de peur qu'à cause du froid. Ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'affaire lorsque la démone la relâcha subitement au dessus du point d'eau.

Ce n'était pas profond du tout, mais heureusement, la vase amortit un peu sa chute. Enfin libérée, elle se mit à crier le nom de Kenji, espérant qu'il ait pu les suivre et l'entende, mais un tentacule s'empara de nouveau de son cou, stoppant net tout appel.

« Cela suffit maintenant! Cette rivière va avoir raison de nos odeurs un moment. Et ce sale chien n'y pourra rien, il arrivera forcément trop tard. Je vais avoir tout le temps de bien m'occuper de toi. »

Megumi la regardait, effrayée, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là. Puis chassa toutes les images qui lui virent à ce sujet. Elle devait garder espoir.

« Maintenant, ouvre bien grand la bouche. »

Mais Megumi, au contraire, serra ses lèvres lorsque le petit tentacule partant du coeur de son ravisseur tenta de forcer le passage. Une autre lui frappa alors violemment sur les cuisses, ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Ce fut suffisant pour que Tsurara puisse s'introduire dans sa bouche, allant et venant en un rythme régulier. Outre de la honte de se sentir ainsi souillée par ce morceau de chair dégoutant, elle fut prise de nausées.

« Sage ! Plus tu te laisseras faire, plus vite, c'en sera terminé. Et ne mords pas cette fois." » Insista-t-elle d'un ton agressif en serrant légèrement son emprise sur son cou afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle risquait sinon.

Soudainement, quelque chose de visceux lui emplit la gorge, lui donnant plus encore l'envie de vomir. "Avale ! Lui ordonna-t-on. Avale tout !" Malgré l'ordre, elle tenta de s'empêcher à déglutir le plus longtemps possible. Et lorsque l'appendice dégoutant la laissa enfin respirer, recracha tout ce qu'elle put. Mais une bonne moitié était tout de même arrivée à bon port dans son estomac. Tsurara la relâcha un instant, le temps de se plonger complètement dans l'eau de la rivière. Megumi tenta alors de fuir, mais alors qu'elle remontait sur la rive, fut retenue par une cheville et tirée en arrière vers l'eau.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! »

La prise lâcha pour la faire retomber durement dans l'herbe fraiche, la démone éclata de rire. C'était donc cela le "petit jeu" dont elle parlait.  
En une seconde, Megumi fut de nouveau immobilisée par ses quatre membres.

« Comment vais-je te prendre ? Ainsi ? Fit-elle en laissant glisser un autre tentacule sur le ventre de la jeune fille maintenant écartelée tandis qu'un autre appendice violacé se saisit du seul vêtement qui lui restait et tira sur le tissu pour le faire céder.

— Non ! Cria encore sa victime. Kenji ! Kenji ! À l'aide ! Implora-t-elle. »

Elle fut ensuite retournée sans effort et se retrouva dans la plus dégradante des positions, les bras tirés vers l'arrière, le postérieur mis en évidence. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, hurler tant qu'elle pouvait.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Kenji arriva enfin, juste à temps pour assister au préambule du pire de ce jeu. Tsurara jouait avec sa proie, faisant glisser ses membres sur le corps soumis de la jeune fille, sa petite culotte au niveau du genou, l'une d'elles lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses pendant que la démone se délectait.

« Tu seras bientôt prête. Ça glisse tout seul à présent et tu ne cries déjà plus. Est-ce agréable ?

— Lâchez-moi. La voix de Megumi se faisait langoureuse, le souffle court.

— Allez supplie moi ! Demande-moi de te posséder de mon membre.

— Non. Jamais.

— Mmm, tu préférerais peut être que ce soit ton bâtard chien qui le fasse hein ? »

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Le sang de Kenji bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il entra dans une fureur terrible et incontrôlable, ses ongles se firent plus longs, ses muscles se nourrirent de son sang de démon tandis que son regard ambré devint sanguinaire. Hors de tout contrôle, il se jeta sur Tsurara avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

Megumi tomba au sol, en prise à de nombreux, mais légers spasmes. Chacun des bras tentaculaires chargés de la maintenir tombant un à un autour d'elle alors que quelque part, non loin, le combat faisait rage. Elle entendi des cris, des hurlements, des jurons également et, peu avant que viennent enfin le silence, un terrible craquement d'os suivit de bruits de déchirements.

Elle se recroquevilla dans l'herbe fraiche, glissant ses mains entre ses cuisses, haletante. Il ne lui restait que peu de lucidité maintenant que le poison faisait effet, mais elle tentait de voir son sauveur, de le remercier. Elle le vit s'approcher, couvert de sang et de morceaux de chair violette. Bien qu'elle eut du mal à le reconnaitre de suite, elle le remercia.

« Merci Kenji. Mais... tes yeux... »

Il se retourna, prenant conscience de son apparence sans doute terrifiante pour elle.

« Tu vas bien ? Sa voix était différente également, plus grave.

— Je savais que tu viendrais, j'en étais sure. Mais elle se sentait sombrer dans quelque chose de délicieux et d'inconnu pour elle. Kenji, elle m'a fait absorber quelque chose, je me sens bizarre, si bizarre. »

La transformation passée, il se pencha alors sur elle, ses yeux ambres la dévisageant, inquiet.

« Tu as été très courageuse Megumi mais malheureusement, c'est loin d'être terminé. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

« Que va-t-il se passer ? J'ai été empoisonnée ? Je vais mourir ? »

Ses questions étaient pour le moins terribles, mais l'intonation de sa voix était neutre, sans aucune peur, comme s'il elle s'y était résignée. À moins que cette désinvolture ne fut causée par les effets de ce poison.

Il s'attendait à la voir fuir devant le démon qu'il était, à hurler, à pleurer, mais au contraire, elle était très calme, couchée nue dans l'herbe, se tenant le ventre et la poitrine, mais le regard toujours dans le vague.

« Non ! Rien que cette idée lui donna des frissons. Tu vas te sentir mal durant un moment, voire plusieurs heures. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais veiller sur toi, Ok ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour ça.

— Merci Kenji. Ses spasmes s'amplifièrent lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour la redresser et lui ôter la petite culotte restée en suspens à ses chevilles. Elle gémit puis se confondit en excuses.

— Tu me fais confiance ? Entièrement ?

— Ou... oui. »

Kenji prit une longue inspiration afin de se donner du courage. Non pas que ce qui allait suivre serait déplaisant pour lui, bien au contraire. La veille encore, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, dévêtue et complètement à sa merci. Mais il n'était pas de nature égoïste. Dans cet état, Megumi le laisserait sans aucun doute faire à sa guise, elle en réclamerait même surement, mais lorsqu'elle aura repris ses esprits, il était sûr qu'elle lui en voudrait à mort.

Il commença par retirer ses propres vêtements, et tant pis pour le manque de pudeur. De toute façon, elle semblait ne rien regarder de précis. Par contre, ses sens étaient décuplés, au moindre effleurement, elle gémissait ou se cambrait. N'agissant qu'avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer plus, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, l'emmenant vers la rivière. N'ayant pas prévu qu'elle s'accroche à lui avec autant d'avidité, il en fut presque gêné.

« Ça va être un peu froid. La prévint-il avant de se sentir idiot puisqu'elle était déjà bien au courant, la démone s'était amusée à la tremper avant de jouer avec elle.

— J'ai très chaud. Sa voix se faisait faible. »

Il la trempa alors, passa sa main humide sur son visage pour la rafraichir, mais surtout pour lui enlever cette odeur dégoutante ainsi que toute trace visqueuse de son corps. Puis il prit de l'eau dans le creux d'une seule main, Megumi n'ayant pas desserré son étreinte durant tout ce temps et lui fit boire.

« Rince-toi la bouche et recrache. Elle obéit sans rechigner, plusieurs fois de suite.

— Tu es si chaud Kenji.

— Heu, désolé. La température de l'eau va vite arranger ça.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Elle gémit encore. Décidément, c'était étrange de l'entendre faire ce genre de petits bruits tout en la sentant fondre contre son torse, frottant presque imperceptiblement sa poitrine contre sa peau. Pas de doute, le poison faisait son effet, elle perdait même le sens des conventions. Ce qui causa un petit instant de panique pour le jeune homme. Que faire ? La laisser se languir et attendre que cela se passe ou... ou la contenter ? Sans compter qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que d'attendre que cela passe tout seul soit des plus favorables.

Il la serra contre lui, se voulant rassurant. Ce qui ne fut pas sa meilleure idée puisqu'il la sentit vraiment se laisser aller cette fois, murmurant une faible "oui".

« Il... il me faut un avis, de l'aide, quelque chose... heu... »

Il se releva d'un bond, la posa sur le sol et l'habilla de sa petite culotte et du haut de son hakama. Le clair de lune ne l'épargnant pas en lui permettant de ne rien rater de son corps. Pas que ce fut la première fois qu'il vit une femme sous toutes les coutures, ni même qu'il eut des relations intimes avec elle, bien qu'il ait toujours refusé d'aller jusqu'à un certain point par principe, mais elle c'était différent. Ce n'était pas juste une femme, mais celle qui faisait vibrer plus que son corps.

« Je.. Je peux pas faire ça. Merde ! »

Puis il la porta jusqu'au village.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Il fut d'abord accueilli par un grognement de la part de Takeshi, levé en toute hâte alors qu'il fut encore si tôt, puis par un regard surpris sur ce qu'il serrait contre lui.

« Heu... Kenji, déjà revenu ? Tu m'apportes quoi la ?

— Tsurara ! Tsurara était le démon que nous poursuivions, elle nous a trompés. Pour se venger d'avoir tué sa progéniture, elle s'en est prise à elle.

— Ah merde ! Et elle s'en tire comment ?

— Elle a dû avaler son poison.

— C'aurait pu être pire.

— Mais c'est pire que tout justement ! Je... elle... réclame que je...

— Ah ! Je vois ! Fit Takeshi avec un sourire malicieux. Hé bien donne le lui, elle te sera reconnaissante.

— Je ne crois pas non. Elle va m'en vouloir et je... je tiens à elle.

— C'est pas vrai Kenji ! Tu es amoureux d'une fille ? Pour de vrai ? Sérieusement ? Pour de bon ? Raison de plus pour ne pas hésiter alors !

— Mais elle n'est pas de cette époque ! Tu comprends ?

— Pas trop non. Pourquoi, vous ne faites pas ce genre de choses dans le futur ?

— Si, mais...

— Allez... Il le poussa vers la chambre de ses soeurs, de nouveau libre, car lui et Chiyuki partageaient la même chambre finalement. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les bruits éventuels hein... Fais ce qu'il faut. »

Kenji se retrouva donc seul devant un double futon avec celle qui aimait dans les bras.

« Merci pour tes conseils Takeshi. Bredouilla-t-il, pas plus avancé. »

Il l'allongea et la déshabilla puis fit de même avec lui. Se penchant vers elle, allongé à ses côtés, il osa d'abord un baiser auquel elle répondit à peine. Puis un second qui lui coupa presque le souffle lorsqu'elle y réagit, l'attirant contre elle et le suppliant de faire quelque chose pour éteindre ce qui brulait en elle et la faisait trembler.

« Je sais que tu m'en voudras une fois que ce sera terminé, mais tant pis, j'en prends le risque. Lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, prêt à la délivrer. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Un cri en provenance de la chambre d'amis brisa le calme de l'après-midi. Takeshi, qui prenait le thé sourit alors que sa compagne sursauta de surprise avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tasse.

« Ah ! Elle est réveillée ! »

Megumi était effectivement revenue à elle, les effets du poison, pourtant dissipés, ayant troublé sa mémoire concernant les moments survenus après l'avoir absorbé. Et de se retrouver ainsi, nue sur une couche aux cotés d'un homme tout aussi peu vêtu lui fit perdre la tête un instant et imaginer le pire.

Kenji se réveilla lui aussi en sursaut et, pensant que quelque chose de grave arrivait, bondit sur ses pieds, en garde contre tout danger éventuel. S'exhibant ainsi totalement devant la jeune fille qui se cacha le visage dans le drap, rouge et morte de honte à la fois. Il se rendit compte de son embarras et le partagea tout à coup. Se saisit de son pantalon afin de masquer son intimité et se confondit en excuses.

« Sors de ma chambre ! Fit-elle un peu perdue. Pourquoi es-tu nu comme ça ? Et... et pourquoi moi aussi ?

— Mais Megumi ! »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son étonnement, mais préféra s'enfuir. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Il déboula dans la pièce principale ou ses amis se tenaient. Cette fois ce fut Chiyuki qui baissa les yeux rougissants. Rapidement, il se tourna et enfila le bas de son hakama.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Je te l'avais dit, elle va me haïr à présent.

— Mais non, laisse lui le temps.

— Je... je vais aller la voir. Proposa la compagne de Takeshi. Elle aura sans doute moins d'appréhension si c'est une femme qui lui parle. »

Chiyuki n'oublia pas d'emporter avec elle un kimono qu'elle avait préparé à son attention pour son réveil et s'introduisit dans la chambre trouvant Megumi assise en boule, le front contre ses genoux, se balançant doucement pour se rassurer.

« Heu bonjour, vous vous sentez mieux ?

— Mieux ? Qui êtes-vous ? Ou suis-je ?

— Je suis la compagne de Takeshi, le meilleur ami de Kenji. Vous êtes chez lui. Kenji vous porté jusqu'ici après vous avoir sauvée. Vous vous souvenez maintenant ? »

Dépliant ses jambes, mais tenant toujours le drap contre elle, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je... je n'ai pas les idées très claires, tout s'est embrouillé, veuillez m'excuser. Et merci pour votre hospitalité. » Ajouta-t-elle poliment, mais ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ailleurs que dans sa propre chambre. Il lui sembla avoir fait un cauchemar dans lequel une créature qui ne pouvait pas exister l'avait enlevée et s'était amusée à la terrifier, jusqu'à lui faire boire quelque chose de dégoutant. Ensuite, tout était flou, il ne lui restait plus que des sensations complètement irréalistes et très embarrassantes.

Chiyuki eut droit à un résumé un peu empressé de tout cela et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pu.

« Je suis sure que Kenji a été très gentil. Il a pour réputation d'être très doux avec les femmes, mais c'est dommage que vous ne vous souveniez pas. Il voulait vous aider, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

— Parce que nous... nous avons... ? »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, elle acquiesça. « Surement que oui. Je ne sais pas. Vous avez absorbé un liquide qui peut rendre les femmes folles et que l'on dit très puissant, il n'a pas eu le choix le pauvre. Et vous l'avez surement plus qu'épuisé vu les heures durant lesquelles vous avez dormi. »

Megumi devint écarlate. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Et lui ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Elle se tint le visage entre ses mains, tentant de se remémorer la situation. Mais il ne lui vint que des sensations. On l'avait baignée, elle s'en souvenait vaguement. C'était si frais, si rassurant. Puis il lui sembla que le monde s'accélérait autour d'elle, c'était lorsque Kenji l'avait amenée ici. Ensuite... qu'avait-il fait ensuite.

Douceur, chaleur, désir... tout cela s'était emmêlé. Il lui avait semblé sentir son corps recouvrir le sien pour ne plus s'en écarter alors qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus vers quelque chose de plus en plus délicieux, mais de physiquement épuisant.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas me souvenir précisément. S"Excusa-t-elle. Mais si c'est bien vrai tout cela, il a dû avoir honte de moi.

— Mais non. Au contraire, il sait très bien que vous n'y pouviez rien. De plus, il vous aime beaucoup. Puis se retint d'en dire trop, si ce n'était déjà trop tard.

— Beaucoup ?

— Oui heu... enfin, je... je vous le ramène, il vous dira ça mieux que moi. Fit Chiyuki en s'éclipsant. Kenji fut projeté dans la pièce et la porte coulissa derrière lui, les laissant de nouveau seuls. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'essaya à un sourire amical qui ressembla plus à une grimace gênée.

« Kenji ? Fini telle par prononcer.

— Megumi ?

— Je... je voudrais rentrer chez moi... S'il te plait. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais... mais j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Il ne protesta pas. Baissant la tête, il émit juste « Juste comprend » et sorti afin qu'elle puisse s'habiller.

Attendant patiemment dans la pièce à vivre et avec ses amis qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Takeshi accueillit chaleureusement son invitée, la présentant à sa compagne ainsi qu'à son ami comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, histoire de briser la glace avec humour.

« Alors, je vous présente Chiyuki, ma compagne. Nous attendons un bébé comme vous le voyez. Et mon meilleur ami Kenji. Le meilleur parti de tout le village, les filles se l'arrachent toutes. Autant ne pas trainer hein... »

Puis devant la mine tout à fait perdue de la demoiselle, il se ravisa : « Mais je plaisante. Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez du thé ? »

— Vous êtes très gentil et je vous remercie pour tout, mais... Megumi se tourna vers le jeune homme brun qui n'avait pas relevé les yeux depuis son entrée ... au risque de paraitre grossière. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi. »

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant était que rien ne soit arrivé, de rentrer dans sa petite vie normale sans démon ou demi-démon, sans toute cette honte qu'il lui serait surement impossible d'effacer. Kenji ne protesta pas, il se leva, termina de s'habiller et conduisit Megumi jusqu'au puits. En chemin, il ne lui parla que le nécessaire. A savoir si elle n'avait pas froid ou s'il n'allait pas trop vite et la ramena dans son époque.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

« Voici donc les résultats des examens que vous avez demandé, mademoiselle Yamata. Fit la doctoresse tout en glissant quelques feuillets vers Megumi. De l'autre côté du vaste bureau, la jeune fille écouta avec attention. Tout va pour le mieux ! Rien d'anormal au niveau sanguin. Si ce malotru vous a fait absorber quelque chose, cela est bel et bien dissous et ne vous causera plus aucun tort. De plus, vous avez eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas abusé de vous.

— Comment ? Fit-elle étonnée. Je suis encore...

— Oui ! Vous êtes toujours vierge. Vous avez bien quelques ecchymoses, mais rien de dramatique, vous vous êtes peut être débattue suffisamment pour l'effrayer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous recommande vivement de porter plainte. Et voici le numéro du service de soutien psychologique.

— Heu merci. »

Megumi pris la carte ainsi que ses résultats, mais n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dans les jours qui suivirent son retour, et de crainte de subir d'autres séquelles que d'avoir vécu la plus effrayante et le plus humiliante aventure de sa vie, Megumi s'était rendue à l'hôpital, inventant une histoire assez plausible sur une éventuelle agression sexuelle après avoir été droguée.

Bien qu'elle fut remplie de honte de traiter ainsi Kenji de violeur, même indirectement, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, la jeune fille se remettait très mal des quelques heures passées en sa compagnie alors qu'elle était dans un état second. L'impossibilité de se souvenir et d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé la taraudait. Mais de savoir aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée... du moins pas comme elle l'avait craint. Il s'était montré délicat au point de ne pas lui faire une chose pareille, elle lui en avait tenu rigueur pour rien.

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö—

Finalement, elle se décida à décrocher le téléphone et fit sonner chez le jeune homme. C'est Akiko, sa petite sœur qui décrocha et lui annonça innocemment d'une sa voix joyeuse qu'il n'était pas la.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je... je rappellerai. Tu le lui diras ?

— Oui bien sûr. Lui répondit la petite. Il va être vraiment content. Au revoir. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, comme elle s'en doutait, quelqu'un vint tambouriner contre sa fenêtre, et ce, malgré que son appartement fut toujours situé au second étage.

Elle lui ouvrit et laissa Kenji entrer dans sa chambre.

« Tu as téléphoné ? Fit-il, un peu troublé de la revoir. »

Faisant fi de toute politesse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en venir directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Oui. Je... j'ai fait des examens à l'hôpital.

— Ah...

— Tu ne m'as pas touché Kenji ? Ce jour-là ? Nous n'avons pas...

— Tu en doutais ? Tu me prends vraiment pour ce genre de type ?

— Je te connais si peu.

— Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier pourtant. Il marqua un léger blanc. Mais c'est sans doute trop tard. »

Mais avant que ne s'installe la moindre seconde de silence qui le ferait douter, elle trancha d'un « Non » expressif, posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. « Au contraire, je sais déjà des choses que je ne suis pas sensée connaitre, mais... mais je ne demande pas mieux. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, en apparence plus confiant mais empli d'hésitations cependant.

« Ah ! Comme quoi ? Il toucha cette main qui l'avait tendrement retenu et la serra doucement entre ses doigts. »

En fait, elle devait avoir des dizaines de questions à lui poser, ce serait assez difficile de trier, mais ce furent celles qui lui virent spontanément qu'elle choisit.

« Tu... tu es vraiment un démon ? C'est ça ?

— Je suis le fils d'un demi-démon et d'une humaine de cette époque. Mon sang n'est pas aussi pur que cela. Mais loin d'en avoir honte, j'en éprouve une grande fierté. »

Comme elle n'ôtait pas sa main de la sienne, il enchaina en s'appropriant la seconde. Ce qui la fit timidement sourire et relancer les battements de son cœur.

« Et... et ton aspect ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu ressembles tant à un humain par moment ?

— Je peux passer d'un état à un autre. Les véritables démons en sont également capables, souvent pour gruger leurs proies. Comme quoi, le mélange de sang peut avoir des effets inattendus.

— Ah bon... Et cette nuit la... quand tu m'as sauvée... tu étais si...

— Hum... Il fronça les sourcils. Il arrive que sous le coup d'une intense colère, le côté démoniaque de mes aïeuls prenne le dessus.

— Et c'est dangereux ?

— Oui.

— Même pour moi ? »

Il la tira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, étonné, mais heureux qu'elle ne proteste pas. Au contraire, elle s'y blottit. Sentir de nouveau ce contact la rassurait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait.

« Pour toi, ma famille, mes amis les plus chers. Oui. Mais sache que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Lorsque je suis dans cet état, le mieux est de me laisser me calmer seul, je garde toujours un minimum de contrôle malgré tout.

— D'accord. »

Il osa lui caresser les cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. Si pour la jeune fille, leurs moments d'intimités s'étaient évanouis de sa mémoire, ils restaient bien ancrés en lui et cela devenait difficile de ne pas se laisser aller. Mais il la sentait se serrer un peu plus contre lui, semblant se souvenir d'une éventuelle étreinte passée, regrettant d'avoir sans doute raté quelque chose de délicieux et partant à sa recherche.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et, le temps d'un battement de cils, la déposa sur son lit, s'allongeant à ses cotés. Megumi le fixait, intimidée, mais un léger sourire rassurant lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas contre, elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, sans doute pour se donner une raison de détourner les yeux.

« C'est bête, j'ai surement dû rater notre premier baiser non ?

— Pas du tout, je le gardais pour un moment plus indiqué. »

Prenant cela pour une invitation, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur échange de baisers devint plus passionné et Megumi eut du mal à s'en détacher le temps de lui souffler que finalement, il ne lui avait jamais expliqué en détail ce qui s'était déjà passé entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer. » 

—ö0ö— (=^.^=) —ö0ö— 

« Megumi ! Criait une petite fille. Kenji ! Venez ! Papa à dit qu'on s'en va maintenant ! »

Le couple, encore enlacé, sursauta et s'empressa de se lever et de s'habiller avant d'attraper leurs sacs heureusement préparés la veille et de dévaler les escaliers.

« Prêts ! Fit Kenji, souriant une fois en bas.

— Mouais. Fit Inuyasha. Vous n'avez même pas déjeuné.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Coupa tendrement sa femme. Ils mangeront une fois là-bas. Ça va Megumi ? Pas trop anxieuse ?

— Un peu si. C'est la première fois que j'y retourne, cela me fait tout bizarre. »

Kenji lui prit la main et la serra légèrement avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Il ne faut pas, nous sommes avec toi. » 

Il avait fallu un moment pour que son père accepte que Megumi les suive dans leurs voyages vers l'ère Sengoku mais voyant l'attachement que son fils lui portait, il n'avait plus le cœur à les voir séparés. À partir de ce jour, la petite famille s'agrandit d'un nouveau membre permanent, prête à faire le grand saut et à vivre avec eux une nouvelle vie entre deux époques.

Entre temps, Chiyuki avait donné naissance à un fils. Ce qui fit de Takeshi le papa le plus fier du village. Malgré cela, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés, mais il continuait à lui rester fidèle. Lors de leurs sorties -plus chastes qu'avant- avec Kenji, il le taquinait souvent lui demandant quand il s'y mettrait lui aussi. Mais son ami préférait faire les choses dans l'ordre, comme il se doit. Et puis son père n'aurait pas apprécié. Mais il y pensait sérieusement.


End file.
